Coming Back Around
by ohh lovelyx
Summary: AU. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” I say immediately, but meaning every word of it. There was a pause and I could almost hear his smile from the other end, “I was hoping you’d say that.”
1. You've Got Me Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or character from High School Musical. However, the plot and most definitely re-occurring character, Rebecca, are my own creations.

A/N: Ok, so this is my first fan-fic. I haven't decided yet if the Point of View is going to be passed among the characters… maybe. I was thinking to add some sexual themes later on, right now there's some mild language. However i don't think it is enough to make this story rated 'M'.

Enjoy!!

.::**♥**::.

**Vanessa's POV**

Again, I'm stuck here in study hall like I am every afternoon. The only plus is that we have it together, with none of our other friends. As I look across the table at you, you look up and our eyes meet for the briefest second before I look away.

_Oh, those eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes. _

I quickly regain my composure, clear my throat, and begin reading over my notes again. Several minutes later, I hear you quietly trying to get my attention…

"Psst! Nes," you whisper, "Nessa?"

"Mhm, what's up?" I reply, lifting my head up to look at you.

_Go on, say it! You know you want to! C'mon Zac, 'I love you' isn't that hard… just do it!_

"Did we have any other homework besides trig and that history quiz tomorrow?"

_Shit. Not what I wanted you to say. _

"Um…nope, I think that's it. Why? Are you done all ready?"

"Yeah, just finished."

I nod my head, letting you know that I heard you. I open my mouth to ask you something, but am interrupted by the obnoxious bell ringing loudly, and letting us know to get to our next class.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then…?" even though it was a simple statement meaning 'we will see each other later', you posed it as a question.

"Yeah, why wouldn't you?"

"Oh, it's nothing. You just don't seem to really be here today… you know?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm not really feeling like myself."

I shrug.

"Are you sure you're alright? Do you want me to escort you to the nurse?"

_No, but we could run away together if you'd only ask…_

"No thanks. I'm just going to get through my last two classes and then go home. Bye Zac."

And with that, I get up and walk out of the library and head to my next class. My mind wanders back to you, however, and I'm not really watching where I'm going. I bump into Lucas in the hallway and nearly fall over.

"Ow! Damnit! Why don't you watch where you're going! …Oh! Vanessa! Sorry, are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine, my fault anyway, I should pay more attention, huh?"

I force a little laugh and continue on my way.

"I'll catch up with you later, Lucas!" I half yell over my shoulder.

_Why is it that all I seem to think about lately is Zac? I need to stop, and not be so obsessed with him. Yeah, we're friends, down girl! He has a girlfriend. Yupp, no more thinking about him… like _that_ anyway._

So I sit through my 7th period English class and my 8th period Music and Choir class, and then I catch a ride home with my friend Ashley. I notice her glancing over at me numerous times with a concerned look on her face.

"Something the matter, Ash?"

"Oh, no…nope. I'm good. But what about you, are you alright?"

"Oh my god! What is it with everyone today?! Everyone's been looking at me like I might all of a sudden get up and jump out of a window or something. I'm FINE, ok?! Good!"

An awkward silence befell the car. A minute later though, Ashley spoke again.

"…Ok, Ness. I believe you then."

"Thank you," I huff back simply.

The rest of the ride was silent, except for the radio playing very softly through the speakers. She dropped me off at my house and then, I'm assuming, drove around the corner to her own house. I immediately go up to my room, avoiding my mother and the 'how was school today' question. I close my door behind my and throw my bag on the floor before flopping down on my bed. I close my eyes and take deep breaths, trying to calm my self down.

_What is wrong with that boy? Can't he see I'm crazy about him? I guess boys really are dumb… hmm, yeah. _I smile to myself._ Zac is kinda cute when he's dumb though…_

"Vanessa, you stop yourself _right now!_" I say aloud to myself. "You're in dangerous waters there, and you really need something else to occupy your time. Don't get yourself all built up on him when he's probably not going to ever think of you like that again.

_Again, what a word. That's right, I remember how I had my chance to claim him when we were in eighth grade… but I didn't. It's been two years, I missed out big time and I'm going to have to deal with that. _

.::**♥**::.

Ok, so there's the first chapter! I hope you like it so far, sorry it's kind of uneventful, I promise I'll get juicier! So, I guess now I want reviews… yupp! Review, review, review! Keep checking for new chapters, they'll be up soon!


	2. Are You Happy Now

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or part of High School Musical. I do take credit for the plot and characters, Rebecca and Peter, of this fan-fiction story however.

A/N: So in this chapter, Rebecca is actually going to come into the story! And possibly a couple minor characters may be introduced…it's a work-in-progress, so I don't know yet.

Enjoy!!

.::**♥**::.

**Vanessa's POV**

_Ok, I'm over Zac for now. I'm going to enjoy my self if it kills me!_ _Yeah, riiight. It can't be as easy as it sounds, but I'm sure as hell going to give it my best shot!_

I walk downstairs and sure enough, my mom is sitting in the living room and the second she sees me I get the question.

"Hey honey! How was school today?"

"It was ok," I say simply.

"Just ok?"

_Why are moms always so in need of knowing everything?!_

"Yeah, but everything's looking up," I add with a smile.

"Good. I want you to be happy, sweetie. Dinner will be ready in about an hour."

I turn to go back upstairs, but then a though comes to me.

"Mom? Do you think I could have a couple girls stay over this Friday night? There's a big basketball game at school, and then could they just come over here?"

"Hmm… I don't see a problem with it. Who do you want to come over?"

"Oh, just Ash and Monique."

"Oh yes! That's perfectly fine! Goodness, they're here so much, it's like this is their second home!"

We both laugh, and then I thank her and go back up to my room.

_Hell, now that I'm in a better mood, I think I'll get on my computer or something._

So I sign online and check to see who else is there.

"Hmm, let's see here…Ashley…Lucas, Monique, Corbin…and Zac."

_Ding!_ I'm alerted as someone else signs on. Rebecca got online…cough, sputter, gag, die. I find it funny how childish I'm being and start laughing again. Then a box pops up on my screen…

-User: ASHbaby07 request video chat. Accept?-

I click yes and a small box opens up, and there's Ashley, waving at me.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what?!" She half yells, half asks.

"Umm… you won a million dollars and you're moving away and you secretly hate me so you're telling me the news? I knew it!" I pretend to start sobbing.

"Ness, how could you _say_ such a thing! I would never! But, that's not it… guess who asked me out?!"

"Um… Brad Pitt?"

"Oh baby! I wish! No, actually, Peter did!"

"Peter…the quarterback, Peter?"

"The very same! Oh my god! I'm so happy!"

"I'm happy for you too! How long have you guys been hanging out?"

"We've hung out after school a few times and talked on the phone a lot… so when he asked, I thought it would be cool to give it a try!"

"That's really cool, Ash! He's a good catch!"

_And I am happy, truly. I'm glad when something good happens to my friends, otherwise what kind of friend would I be? Not a very good one, that's for sure! He is a good catch too. He's tall, tan, has really pretty green eyes and dark brown hair. Cute for sure, my Ashley would never date someone who wasn't good-looking, as shallow as it sounds. Sure, some girls call her a bitch for it, but I guess we are considered the "rich bitch" click at school; Ashley, Monique, and me. Oh well, everyone else can get over it. _

"So where's the first date?"

"He asked me to that cute little Italian place in town, _Bella_."

"Nice!"

_Ding! _I jump a little as another box pops up on my screen.

-SlamStar88: ness u there?

"Ugh, Zac IMed me…"

"Well, you should talk to him then! I'll leave so you and lover boy can create a steamy, hot, sweaty video chat ok?"

"Ash!"

I put a shocked look on my face, but I'm smiling on the inside… wondering how that chat would go… I laugh a little, giving away to Ashley the fact that I wouldn't mind that chat.

"That's what I thought! Naughty girl, Vanessa! _Grrrowl!_"

We both laugh.

"Bye, Ash. I'll see you later!"

And with that, I end the video chat with her. I then notice that I've neglected to answer poor Zac.

_Damnit! He probably thinks I hate him because of how I left him hanging after study hall…oops!_

-SweetieNess1: yeah im here. whats up

-SlamStar88: not much just chillin

I look away from the screen for a second and when I look back, there's another sentence from Zac.

-SlamStar88: where were u after school

-SweetieNess1: I told you I wasn't feeling right, so I came home

-SlamStar88: I need to talk to you about something tomorrow, ok

-SweetieNess1: ok, no prob

As I type that last sentence, I hear my mom calling up the stairs that dinner was ready.

-SweetieNess1: I got to go dinner

-SweetieNess1: see you tomorrow

-SlamStar88: can't wait

-SlamStar88 is away-

-SweetieNess1 has signed offline-

"Wonder what he wants…" I start thinking as I slide my chair back from the computer desk and start walking down the stairs.

_Hmm, maybe he's had a revelation! He still wants me! Nope, I killed that part of my brain and no longer think like that, duh! Alright, good, no more of that, but still… maybe._

I have dinner with my mother and then run back upstairs to grab my cell phone. It tells me I have one missed call, from Ashley. There's no message, so I call her right back.

_Riiiiing. Riiiiing. Riiiiiing._

"Hey, Nessa."

"What's up, Ash?"

"I was wondering if you'd meet me at the ice cream parlor right in town."

"Yeah, ok. I'll be there in about… ten minutes? Is that ok?"

"Mhm, I haven't left yet either… so see you there!"

_What's up with her? Maybe it's about Peter. _

About ten minutes later, I'm sitting outside the ice cream shop waiting for Ashley to arrive.

_Where_ is_ that girl? God damnit it takes her forever to get somewhere!_

My train of thought wondering where Ashley is, is interrupted by the sight of Zac and Rebecca walking down the sidewalk on the other side of the street, hand-in-hand.

_Gag._

I can see Zac look across the street and see me and throw a small nod in my direction.

_She hates me, and she's got him controlled so he can't even say 'hello' to me when she's around. Perfect, one of my best friends can only talk to me when his psycho girlfriend isn't around. _

I sigh lightly and look up at the darkening sky. I love living out here in California. Ok, so daytime can be fairly hot, but if you're near the ocean, the breeze keeps you very comfortable. But at night, when the street lights go on, and the breeze isn't as strong and the heat dies down, it really is amazing to live here. The best part being, it's like this year-round, even in winter. So on a lovely evening in January, people can be out walking around and think nothing of it. I snap back to reality when I catch an un-wanted view of Zac and Rebecca kissing.

_Eww. So not what I needed right now. But I am the new, NOT Zac obsessed Vanessa! Hah! Take that! You want to kiss in front of? Do it, and see if I care!_

As I'm smiling to myself again, I see Ashley walking up the sidewalk on my side of the street. She is, of course, smiling from ear-to-ear, meaning good news.

"Nessa! You'll never guess what Peter told me!"

"Oh, the excitement is killing me," I say sarcastically.

Her expression changes and she looks quite downcast until I start giggling.

"I'm kidding!"

She catches the giggles too, and we keep going and going. When the momentary disease finally leaves, she tells me the good news. Apparently, footballs have been checking the rich-bitches out lately. I've caught the attention of Bobby, the first string wide-receiver.

"Are you serious? Bobby… I never would have thought of him! But now that you mention it… I could _drown_ in those blue eyes he's got."

_Blue. Zac has blue eyes._

"I know!" she says.

I stop smiling as widely and cast another look across the street to see what the 'happy couple' is doing now. They must have moved on and then my focus is broken as Ashley squeals.Then we go inside to get some ice cream and gossip more about hot football players, one of our favorite subjects. We were having a good time until Zac and Rebecca walk in.

_Cough, gag._

Ashley gives me a sideways look. I smile back at her, making her think that I have absolutely no problem with this. But I catch myself glancing over at him many, _many_ times. I was fine, until they had to start acting all…_couple-like_.

Ashley looks at me again and I roll my eyes and sigh, loudly, loud enough to turn the head of Rebecca. She throws me a dirty look and I smile at her.

_Be nice to your enemies, it pisses them off_.

She rolls her eyes at me and then holds her ice cream cone near Zac's face.

"Here_ honey_, why don't you try some of mine?"

He put his lips near the ice cream, but at the last second, Rebecca tilted the cone up and got some on the tip of Zac's nose. She giggled innocently, and then proceeded to lick it off. I could see him close his eyes and sigh a little. When she was done, he opened his eyes again and looked at her, before pushing his lips to hers.

"Got any more ice cream," he inquired hopefully.

She smiled again, and shook her head ever so slightly.

"Nope, I'm all out, I think I have some in my freezer at home though…"

He smiled playfully, and asked her if she wanted to get going. She agreed and they started walking out the door.

"Oh! My purse! I left it next to my chair," she suddenly exclaimed outside the shop.

Zac, being the 'hero' that he is, came back inside to get it. But being with that _girlfriend_ of his, he doesn't even look my way for fear of getting in trouble with her. After he is passed me, I look out the window and Rebecca is looking right at me.

'He's mine,' she mouths, and then gives me the finger.

I have nothing to say to the girl, so I just turn away and look at the 'specials' poster, carefully studying the different types of fatty deserts that this little shop had to offer. About five minutes later, Ashley sensed the fact that I had been tense since Zac had entered the shop.

"Do you want to get going, hun?"

_Yes actually I would. I want to give the 'princess' a present. I know where she lives and if you have any rope, a blowtorch, or an axe I would like to borrow them for a little while, is that alright?_

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little tired."

While walking home, we were silent most of the way. But then, Ashley being Ashley, her bubbly personality just couldn't take it.

"_Sooo_, Bobby… now he's a good catch!"

I smile and agree.

"I'll see you later, Ash. Night."

We split up and walk to our houses. As I get into my own house, I close the front door and lean against it for support. Just a few seconds later, I realize I am in the middle of the entry and my over-concerned mother will probably be walking through at any moment. So I walk up to my own room.

_I really don't understand why he's with her. Sure, she seems like a doll but really, she's just another fake bitch. _

"Yeah, who am I to judge though? Whatever…"

_Talking to myself again, now _that's_ attractive._

I go out on my balcony and sit down in one of the chairs. I close my eyes and breathe in the air. It is a little chilly though, so I go back inside and grab a blanket…and my book of course. I go back outside and cover up and begin to read, losing myself in another world, one that _doesn't_ revolve around Zac. Being so tired, I fall asleep on the deck and my book falls to the floor.

.::**♥**::.

Second chapter! I'm so excited to keep writing this story! Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter, and I hope you liked this one too! Review!


	3. Why Can't It Just Be Simple

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything from High School Musical. I do take credit for this story's plot and the characters Rebecca, Bobby, and Peter.

A/N: I've gotten some good reviews, so far so good for my first story! Keep reading and reviewing, and I'll keep posting. Hope I'm not disappointing so far. Well, here goes the third chapter of the story.

Enjoy!!

.::**♥**::.

**Vanessa's POV**

"_Welcome to your first day of kindergarten, Vanessa! Would you like to color, or maybe build a block tower with your classmates?"_

_I stared at the lady talking to me, not knowing what I should do next. I looked back to my mom and she smiled._

"_Go on, sweetie. It'll be fun! I'll be back to get you at 3 o'clock."_

_She walked out the front door and I went to join some of my classmates. A few students would come in at a time and pretty soon, I thought the whole class was there. The teacher called us all over to a brightly colored carpet on the floor and started explaining the rules of a game to us. Then, the front door opened once more and a small boy walked in with his mother and father._

"_Oh! Zac, how nice of you to join us," the teacher spoke pleasantly, and smiled at the young boy. "why don't you come join in the game?"_

_The boy said goodbye to his parents and skipped over to the rest of us sitting on the carpet. He sat down next to me. _

"_I'm Zac," he said._

_I looked away sheepishly, I never was the outgoing type._

"_Hello? I said I'm Zac."_

"_My name's Vanessa," I replied very quietly._

"_Do you want to color with me later?"_

"_Um, sure," I say back to the boy._

_The class played a simple game together and then the teacher told us we could go back to what we were doing before. I started walking toward the block cabinet when a small hand tapped my shoulder._

"_You said you'd color with me," said the small boy named Zac._

"_Oh yes, let's go!"_

"_Ok! What do you want to paint," he asked me._

"_I don't know… you pick," I said, for I could not make up my mind._

"_I don't know… hey! Do you want to be my girlfriend? I've never had a girlfriend before, and I think you're pretty."_

"_Ok, I've never had a girlfriend before either!" I say to the boy._

"_No, silly! I'm your boyfriend, not your girlfriend!"_

"_Oh, ok!"_

_The boy looked at me and said. "I promise that I will love you forever."_

"_What is that?"_

"_I don't know, but my daddy says it to my mommy and then she kisses him."_

"_Oh, I get it!" Then I kissed the little boy on the cheek._

------

"Vanessa? Are you alright? That looks like a very uncomfortable position to sleep in."

My mother's voice wakes me quite suddenly. I notice two things right away: it's cold, and it's dark. Then I realize I must have fallen asleep on my deck and have spent most of the night there.

"Oh, ow! My neck! I guess I should relocate, huh?"

My mom just looks at me strangely and then goes back into the house. I go back into my room and look at the clock.

_6:00am. Well, it's about time to get up anyway. I have just a little extra time today so maybe I'll do something different to my hair or something… yeah. That sounds good. And what was up with that dream? Is that really how things happened back then? Or am I making up something and just wishing it was real?_

I get ready for school, like every other day. I decided to walk to school, since I have some extra time this morning.

Throughout the day, I talk with my friends and go through all my classes. Something was bugging me the whole day though… and in the middle of homeroom, I remember what it was. So after the final bell rings, I hurry to find Monique and Ashley. We're all in different homerooms, but we all gravitate towards the same spot after school. And sure enough, they are right there, looking for me also.

"Nessa! Over here!"

Ashley yells and waves her hand eagerly. Monique is eyeing someone a couple feet away who was apparently trying to do something stupid, and she wanted to be sure she could get out of the way of needed.

"Guys! I was just looking for you, do you want to sleep over after the game tomorrow night?"

"Duh!" they both reply at the same time, looking at me like 'did you seriously need to just ask that question?'

"Ok, good. Well, I got to get going, see you!"

I hurry off to my car and jump in. I try to close my door, but something is holding it open, an arm to be specific. The arm pulls back as I poke my head out of the car. I turn to see you leaning against the rear door. I get out of the car, looking quite puzzled.

"Zac... what are you doing here? I though you'd be with Rebecca by now," I stop talking and study the look on your face. There's a want, a need, a _hunger_ in your expression while you're looking at me. "Zac, why are you looking at me like…"

I'm interrupted as you bring your lips to mine while I am in mid-sentence. I am shocked.

_What is he doing? He thinks he can just kiss anything near him that's alive?! He has a girlfriend! Oh, this is so wrong, but I can't help but... like…it…a little… ok, this is amazing._

I stop thinking; stop caring about why this is wrong. I allow my eyes to close as I feel your tongue tracing my lips, waiting for me to let you into my mouth. I open my mouth and your tongue massages mine. I can feel you push into my mouth and I push back, just a little. Your hands have been cupping my face, until now. I can feel your left hand leave my cheek and move down to the top of my low-cut shirt. Now, I must stop this no matter how bad I want it.

"Zac! What do you think you're doing?! What about Rebecca?" I gasp at the boy who just tried to feel me up.

"Vanessa, I want… I'm sorry, I'll go now."

And with that, you walked away from me, not glancing back once to see the dumbfounded look that was on my face.

_So that's what he wanted to talk to me about, huh?_

.::**♥**::.

Alright, so here it gets a _little_ more intense…you like? Review!


	4. Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own characters or any other part of HSM. But this story and the characters Rebecca, Bobby, and Peter are my own.

A/N: after getting a request for something a little more 'M' rated… I decided I'd take this chapter in that direction. Also, I had to change the rating of the story because starting in this chapter, the storyline will get more intense and graphic. **Again, this chapter marks the beginning of adult themes… just a warning.**

Enjoy!!

.::**♥**::.

**Zac's POV**

_What was I thinking!? I thought she didn't want me anymore, and I guess I was right. _

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" he mimics her voice while talking to himself, using a very shrill, annoying voice very un-like Vanessa's.

_Yeah, I have a girlfriend, and I love her, but I'm not _in love_ with her. I feel like I gave my heart away a long time ago…why have I held on this long? It's obvious she hasn't…why do these things happen? Life's a bitch…and, so it seems, is Vanessa. I really do not want to have anything to do with her right now._

Walking back towards the school building, Chad is coming towards me.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Dude, shut up. I don't want to talk right now," I say while trying to walk past him.

Chad laughs.

"Yeah, don't-want-to-talk-my-ass! What's wrong?"

"I said SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I walked to my car and drove home in a furious state.

_Fine, Vanessa. I'll go enjoy myself with my girlfriend. Have a great life without me._

_Riiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiing._

"Hello?"

_Oh, that voice. I love Rebecca sooo much... don't I?_

"Hey baby! I love hearing your voice after having a bad day." I say to her.

"Aww, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Anyway, do you want to come over later tonight…I mean _later_, babe… you get me?"

"Ooh, Zac, of course! I get excited just thinking about it! Say around… 11?"

"Perfect. See you then. I love you, Va… _Rebecca._"

"I love you too, bye."

Click! We hang up.

_What am I saying?! Vanessa I definitely do NOT love… so why is it that her name almost came out? Well, it's a good thing that Rebecca didn't catch the little slip up. Or else she'd be another person pissed at me today, which I can't afford since I already have my best friend and my former-best friend pissed… oh well, save the aggression for later, tiger._

Hours go by and then I hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" I yell to anyone who might still be awake enough to care that someone was there.

"Why hello there gorgeo…Vanessa?" I am utterly astounded at the girl who is standing on my front porch.

"Hi, umm… sorry Zac, but I cam over to apologize for earlier."

"No, it should be me. I realize that I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry now, goodnight!"

And I closed the door on her.

_Why did I do that?! I could have told her why I kissed her earlier… but no! I have to slam a door in her face! Why am I the biggest dumb ass on the planet? I swear to god! I honestly don't know what comes over me when I see her, be it something good or bad, I'm not myself. _

_Ding-dong._ The doorbell is ringing again. It must be Vanessa, ready to cry and plead with me…

"Look, alright! I'm done…" again, I have to stop myself in mid-sentence, for, once again, it was not who I expected. "Rebecca! Hey baby, how was your day?"

"It just got better…" she smiles, "what do you have planned for us tonight, my sweet?"

I growl playfully at the girl as she walks in the house and right into my arms.

"Shall we get on with it then?" she asks while looking at me mischievously.

"I can't wait another second!" I tell her as I pick her up and begin carrying her upstairs to my room.

Once upstairs, I put her down on my bed. She immediately jumps up and runs into the bathroom however.

"Sorry, honey, be right back!" and she closed the door.

I got up and closed the bedroom door, locking it just in case. Then, realizing I'm still wearing all my clothes, I quickly remove my shirt and jeans, leaving on my boxers for now. A minute later, she walks out of the bathroom, only she is missing most of her clothes as well.

"Woah… baby I've never seen you like this." I stand there, looking like an idiot with my mouth hanging open.

_She looks amazing. I wonder if Vanessa would ever get this "dressed up" for me…? NO! Stop it, Zac! You're done with her!_

Rebecca is standing right there, wearing a lacy black bra and what I'm guessing are matching panties. I never really care if they match; they never stay on long anyways. But, boy, does she look incredible. It seems like she glides over to me, not walking like a normal person. She puts her hand on my bare chest and gently pushes me back and onto the bed. Her face comes closer to mine, but the second before our lips touch… all I can think about…

_Vanessa. _

But now that Rebecca and I have started, I feel like I owe it to Rebecca to finish. I'm on my back, on the bed and she is positioned on top of my, straddling my torso. It starts off with a kiss that rapidly grows into something more intense. We are both losing our breath from kissing so long, as she runs her fingers through my hair, she pulls her head away from me and smiles. Her right hand slide out from behind my head and she runs her finger down my cheek, down my neck, down my chest, and her hand comes to rest on my stomach. Then she starts kissing this same trail lightly with her soft lips.

"Mmm…" I sighed deeply.

_I can't take this anymore!_

I roll over, now I'm on top and in control. She giggles a little and slides my boxers down as far as she can from that position.

"You going to keep them around your _knees_?" she asks with a strange look on her face. My answer, I reach down and pull them the rest of the way off and then pulls off her panties. She giggles again. With one hand, I gently massage her breasts and with the other I stroke her neck, kissing and sucking along on the lines I trace.

"Zac, I can't take…oh! Zac, fuck me!"

_Well, only because you insisted._

I get up and kneel over her, waiting for her to take me into her mouth. Finally, I can feel the warmth of her mouth enclose my now-throbbing cock.

"Mmm…y_esss_…that's gooood. Get it all slicked up baby…" I half moan through my pleasure.

As badly as I want to come into her mouth, I pull myself out and re-position my body again, easing myself into her. She gasped slightly once I was all the way in.

"Oh! Baby, faster…FASTER I said!"

I go faster. I feel the usual feeling growing…and not long after, I have my release. I collapse on the bed next to her and we lay there panting for a moment. But all of a sudden, the phone rings.

"Let it go, hun," I tell Rebecca.

"No… I'll get it," she says, while still trying to catch her breath.

"Alright. I'm going to go get something to drink…you want anything?" I ask her as I pull on my boxers.

"Um.. a glass of water, please baby. Thank you."

**Vanessa's POV**

_Riiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiii-_

"Hey, Zac, I just wanted to talk to you about that…"

"Hello?" A very feminine voice demanded, definitely not Zac…"Hello, yes this isn't a good time. Maybe you should call back later… or, well, NEVER! Goodnight, bitch! Sleep tight, all alone!" Rebecca said nastily on the other end.

Click! _Buuuzzzzz._ The call ended.

_Well, that's more information than I needed. Fine, Zac, I've tried to talk to you about it, but apparently you don't give a damn. _

**Zac's POV**

I walked downstairs and got a glass of water for myself and Rebecca. As I went back upstairs, I hear a soft noise coming from my bedroom. I walk in to see Rebecca still sitting there, but the TV was turned on now.

"Bec, who was on the phone?"

"Oh, no one _important_ darling." She blinks at me innocently.

"Well, we have to get to bed, I have a basketball game tomorrow, remember?"

"Yeah…actually, I think I'm going to go home. I'll see you tomorrow, can't wait for the game!"

She plants a quick kiss on my cheek and gets re-dressed in the bathroom. As she walks out the bedroom door, she blows me a kiss and winks. And then she was gone.

_I bet that was Vanessa calling just now…whatever. I'm going to bed so I don't' look like a zombie tomorrow for the game. _

And without turning the TV off, I climb into bad and fall asleep moments later.

.::**♥**::.

Mmkay, there's chapter number 4! I'm really glad that I'm getting good reviews, so I guess my first fan-fic isn't that bad then!! Ok! As always, review please!


	5. All Made Up

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor any other part of High School Musical. However, the plot of this story and the characters Rebecca, Bobby, and Peter are my own.

A/N: **For those of you confused about Zac…** alright, so I've gotten a few remarks about Zac's character being confusing, I will try and explain in the story as best as I can. Just wanting to give you all hope for the poor boy yet!

Oh, and sorry it took me song long to update! I've been really backed up with homework and working on a science fair project (blehhh.). But here's number five!

Enjoy!!

.::**♥**::.

**Vanessa's POV**

It's the day of the game. Monique and Ashley are coming over tonight, which means girl time! What 'girl time' really means is gossip and being crazy… things we generally don't do in front of our guys friends. Well, never mind, we _do_ actually do those things. Right now though, I'm stuck sitting in the gymnasium for the pre-game rally, that is being held to pump everyone up for the game tonight at 7pm.

_Hmm, I think that tonight I should wear something…tastefully slutty, is a good way to put it. And I'll keep my eye out for Bobby… but I don't know why he would be at the basketball game, it's not his sport. I don't know, but there's always a chance…_

I'm sitting in the stands with Monique, and just thinking to myself when my thought train is broken by screaming cheerleaders running out onto the court to perform. Monique and I look at each other, roll our eyes, and giggle while we do our 'very best' impersonations of the cheerleaders, waving our hands around in the air and screaming random words.

"LET'S GO, BOYS! WOO-WOO!" Monique yells.

"TEAM, TEAM, T-E-A-M, TEEEEEEEEEAM!" I shout.

We look at each other and laugh again.

"Oh my god… look who's made an appearance here today to support her man… none other than the lovely Rebecca, ladies and gentlemen! Give her a round of applause!" Monique pretends to announce like she actually cares anything about the girl sitting one row up across the aisle from us.

"Why yes, folks, we have the high school's own amazingly-amazing goddess here in person! Would you care to say anything, O Magnificent One?" I say the last bit sarcastically and point my pretend microphone at her.

"Fuck off." She says and then looks down at the court. "Go baby! I love you, Zac!" she yells.

He must have heard her, because Monique and I see him search the stands with his eyes, until he sees Rebecca and smiles.

Monique taps my shoulder, throws her hand up to her head and pretends to faint… with a loud sigh, added for effect.

"O-M-G! That Zac is just _too_ dreamy!! Aaahh!" she screams and acts like she is about to melt to the floor.

She knows that he has been acting weird, and that I have been in a bad mood because of him. This is her way of cheering me up. I must admit, it's kind of working. At the least, I'm grateful that I have friends who will be there for me no matter what.

"So… I'm _really _into the sexy basketball star kind of guy…"I trail off as I can't help but laughing at what I just said.

_Gag. As if!_

"Anyways, you want to go into town for coffee or something? We have about three hours until the game." I ask her.

"Yeah, and maybe do some shopping?" she adds hopefully.

"Of course! That's what we do best!" I say excitedly.

"Damn straight, babe! Let's get out of here!"

We edge out of our row in the crowded stands and head out of the gym. We walk out of the parking lot and start down the sidewalk. It takes about five minutes to walk into town from school. All of a sudden, Monique starts skipping along, and I join in. We link arms and start singing 'L.O.V.E.' by Ashlee Simpson; it's the first thing that came to us. After getting through the first verse and chorus though, we can't take much more. So we stop skipping, and stop singing and just walk the rest of the way, talking about what we should do later.

"Monique…umm, where has Ashley been? I haven't seen her since… I don't know… sometime today."

"Oh, well she and Peter went on their first date last night, and they've been inseparable and talking about god-knows-what together ever since. One of the girls in my math class saw them in the hallway and commented on how 'adorable and perfect' they were for each other…"

"Well, I'm happy for her… they have to be coming to the game tonight, right? 'Cause she's still sleeping over." I half ask, and half announce.

"Yeah! She wouldn't ditch us like that! Friends before love, and that's how it should be." Monique says in a matter-of-fact tone.

We go get coffee, and still have two hours until the game. So, we head over to the mall, which is only a few more minutes from the little coffee shop we now sat in.

"Ok, so are we browsing... or doing specific shopping?" I ask into the air, not really expecting an answer.

"Umm… I don't know… you want to go try on a bunch of stuff…? I don't really _need_ anything at the moment, but I'm in the mood to shop."

"Definitely, when life gets you down…uhh…?" I say excitedly.

"Shop?"

"Chyea!"

We laugh again, then just start walking through the mall. We go into a little boutique-like store full of vintage clothes. There's cute tees and a bunch of different styles of jeans. We pick up a few different pieces of clothing and take them back to the dressing room. Well, nothing we had really fitted us well so we took them back to where we had found them. Then while walking out of the store, I look over to what seems to be a rack full of cute little dresses.

"Oh my god! I want to look! You never know when you'll need a cute dress…" I say eagerly.

'Let's look then!"

We searched the rack and found a few appealing dresses. Monique ended up with a short, fitted, light pink dress and a teal halter-style dress. I had found a simple, yet pretty brown dress. But, I was still searching as Monique went back to try the on the dresses she had found and when I found what I thought was the perfect little black dress, I couldn't help but scream.

"Oooh! This thing is gorgeous!!" I squealed.

It was. It had a V-shaped neck that was very low cut, good for showing off. The bottom was fairly short, barely reaching my mid-thigh and appears to be made of a flowing-like material. Of course, the dress was entirely black and well, it just looked too perfect. I had to try it on. So I went back to the dressing rooms and first saw Monique standing in front of the three-way mirror, examining herself in the light pink dress she had found. It really did look cute! I told her she should get it.

"Ness, I really don't think teal is going to be my color… I'll just get the pink one and put this one back."

"Oh, alright, I'm going to try on both of mine… will you give me your opinion?"

"Mhm, go for it!"

I tried on the brown one first, which did look quite nice, and was a dress I could wear for say… going out to dinner with my mom or other such functions.

"Err, why not? I'll get it just cause…" I say, not really caring about _this_ dress. I just want to try on the black one! Once back in the dressing room, I take off the brown dress and put the black one on.

"Hell yeah! Now _this_ is what I'm talking about!" I say, perhaps a little too loud. Then I walk out of the dressing room with a huge smile on my face, only to meet the same expression on Monique's face.

"Wow, check this shit _out!"_ she squeals with excitement.

It does look absolutely gorgeous. It did come down rather low at the top, it was short, and the bottom fanned out when I spun around. I turn every way to get a look at every angle possible, and then squeal, because I really had found the perfect little black dress.

"Well if you do go out with Bobby, you should _soooo_ wear this!" Monique says with a grin.

I smile to myself at the thought.

**Zac's POV**

After the rally, I start to walk home to just chill out before the game. As I'm walking, my phone starts ringing; I have an incoming call from Rebecca. I ignore it.

_Rebecca, errr… I don't really want to talk to her right now. Alright, I'm not going to hold onto to this recent anger towards Vanessa. It's just that I don't understand that girl sometimes! I mean, she flirts with me and looks at me with those eyes… but then when I make a move on her… she acts like I'm the most disgusting thing on the planet! I mean, she could've chilled out more about the kiss, I know she liked it… she just doesn't want to admit it. Well, I guess it was a little too forward… And ok, so yeah she has a right to be mad at me for kissing her when I have a girlfriend… she must think I'm a cheating scumbag… well, I suppose that's kind of right. Ok, I realize I need to talk to her about it… but will she trust me to just talk? Uhh, too much thinking… ok, I'm going to relax before tonight's game._

I continue walking home and as I walk in the front door I hear someone calling me from the kitchen.

"Baby? Is that you?" Rebecca calls.

I walk into the kitchen and see Rebecca sitting on a stool at the counter and my mom standing a little bit away, their smiling faces make it appear as though they were just having a pleasant conversation… which they probably were.

"Hey, Bec… what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to hang out a little before your big game!!" she says gleefully.

I look from her bright smile to my mother's expression across the room… she shrugs her shoulders and turns to the sink, turns the water on, and begins washing whatever is in the sink.

"Honestly, babe, I really want to relax and think about the game tonight… alright?"

"Well… if that's what you want…" she pouts.

I kiss her on the cheek and watch her walk to the door. She turns around, maybe expecting me to change my mind, but then she leaves. I head up to my room and pace around for about five minutes. Then I pick up my phone and scroll down through my contacts list slowly until I find the name I was looking for.

_Deep breath. Prepare to be ignored._

**Vanessa's POV**

_Riiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiing._

"Hello?"

"Hey… Vanessa."

"Zac?"

_And he's calling me… why? I thought I wasn't talking to him… but whatever._

"Um, yeah… sorry about the other day… I don't know what possessed me to do that…" I hear him trail off.

"Yeah, it's…" _Fine, amazing, wonderful… _ "… it's ok. I'm over it."

"That's good. I'm sorry for getting mad at you… if either of us has a right to be mad, it's you. But can you forgive me? Can we put this behind us?"

"Hmm… I don't know about that…" I giggle a little. I love that boy to death! How can I be mad at him after he apologizes?

Zac laughs too.

"Well, I feel better now. I hated hurting my best friend. Do you want to hang out for a little bit… you want to meet for coffee?"

"Umm… I'm kind of shopping with Monique right now… how about after the game? Or…after the after-party the will celebrate the amazing win you guys are going to have?" I smile.

"Sounds good. I'll call you if I can't find you. See you later then!"

"Good luck tonight. And yeah, see ya."

We hang up. Monique is looking at me strangely.

"It was Zac, he apologized for his retarded behavior."

"Oh, good. So are you two the best of friends again?"

"Maybe... anyway… I still have to pay for these dresses."

We pay for our clothes and then leave the mall, going back to my house. Checking the clock, there's only one half of an hour until the game is set to start. I decided against dressing slutty tonight… it just doesn't seem as appealing anymore. So a quick change of clothes, touch up our makeup, and a hair fix – then we head out the door. We walk back to the school and pay the admission fee and walk in to the about half-full gym, fifteen minutes until game time.

.::**♥**::.

There! The finally-here chapter five… hope you liked it and hope some of your questions about Zac have been answered. If the situation is still fuzzy, well I'm trying to make it better. Alright, so review please! Hopefully it won't take me anywhere near as much time for chapter six.


	6. A Big Game

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of character of High School Musical. The plot of this story and the characters Bobby, Rebecca, and Peter are my own, however.

A/N: I might not be able to post for a little while after this, because I have to take SAT's this week. But I'm going to try my hardest to keep up now.

Enjoy!!

.::**♥**::.

**Vanessa's POV**

_Alright, so now that whole mess is cleared up for the most part… I can enjoy the game tonight, and I'm not in a bad mood for chilling out later. Yay! So this is officially a good day._

I yawn.

_Oh my, and a looooong day. So it's almost 7 now and we're probably going to be out until midnight or so… oh shit! I forgot! I can't hang out with Zac! Monique and Ashley are coming over! Well, I'll tell him after the game._

"Ness! It's going to start soon! Look how full the gym got in like five minutes!" Monique says happily.

The gym was nearly full by now. Everyone from our high school was wearing the team colors: red and white. And all those from the opposing school were wearing their colors: green and gold.

_This gym looks like a giant Christmas party… hahaha… oh my goodness. Alright, I guess I should try to find Ashley…_

"ASHLEY!" Monique screams in my ear.

I turn and see Ashley and Peter coming towards us, hand-in-hand. Behind them, there's another guy… it was Bobby.

_Well someone is looking quite cute tonight._

"Hey guys! I don't know if you've all been properly introduced… this is Peter. And this is Bobby. They're both on the varsity football team." She adds a wink at the end in my direction. "This is Vanessa and Monique." She points to us as she says our names.

I look at Bobby and smile, and he returns the gesture.

_Woah, I've got to get him to smile again! It is rather cute how his entire face seems to light up… especially those bright blue eyes._

Ashley sits next to Monique and Peter then, of course, sits next to her. Bobby sits down next to me and all of a sudden, I realize that Monique is kind of the odd-one-out. She sees me looking at her and smiles back.

"I know what you're thinking, and I'm fine, Ness." She smiles again.

"Ok, but we're not together… so I'm not ditching you. We are still going to scream a lot, right?"

She laughs.

"Umm… duh!"

We giggle and turn towards the court. The players are taking their positions around the center circle, waiting for the tip off. The jumpers shake hands and the referee throws the ball up in the air, and the game has started.

_Maybe I should talk to Bobby for a while… he's cute, and he likes me! _

I talk to him for pretty much the whole first quarter of the game. At the end of the first quarter, we were winning by seven points. Monique and I decide we're going to go grab a snack at the snack bar. We were going to ask Ashley to come… but she and Peter were kissing… and didn't look like they wanted to be disturbed.

"Would you ladies like some company?" Bobby asks as we get up.

"Sure!" I reply quickly.

Monique and I take another quick look at Ashley and Peter and giggle a little while walking away. We walk out of our row carefully, trying not to walk through groups of people talking about the game. Just as we reach the snack bar counter, the buzzer sounds and the teams go out for the second quarter.

"Um… can I get kit-kats and a diet coke?" I ask the girl behind the counter.

"And can I have a pack of Twizzlers and diet coke?" Monique asks when the girl brings my stuff back.

I take my wallet out of my purse as Monique does the same.

"I got it! It's my turn!" I say.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Yep. It's my turn."

We are so weird. Yes, we do take turns getting little things like this.

"Bobby? Do you want anything?"

"Vanessa, I can't let you pay for mine too. Call me old-fashioned, but a girl does not pay for a guy, it should be the other way around. Excuse me," he now addressed the candy counter girl, "a bottle of water too." Then he put out the money for all of our snacks.

"Bobby! I can't let you!" I plead, trying to give him my money to pay him back.

"No, I insist. It's fine"

"That'll be five dollars." The girl behind the counter says.

"See? It's not even that much. I'm paying, Vanessa. Ok? Ok."

I sigh and smile, knowing that I lost the argument.

"Wow, Ness! He's a gentleman too from what I've seen so far." She whispers as Bobby hands the girl a five dollar bill.

I shrug and smile again. Bobby then hands us our stuff and we head back up to our seats. When we finally sit down again, the scoreboard says that there's about five minutes left in the second quarter. While we were winning in the first quarter, the other team had now pulled ahead by four points.

_Something isn't right… Zac doesn't seem to be playing as well as he used to. _

At that same moment, Zac had driven in towards the basket and put up a lay-up, the ball bounced off of the back of the rim and fell away from the basket.

_I wonder what's wrong. This really isn't like him._

Again, the team goes down to the end to shoot. Zac attempts the shot and misses. While running back to play defense, he shakes his head to himself. I ask Monique what she thinks is wrong with him, she has no idea either. So I let it go and turn my attention back to Bobby.

"Thanks for paying down there."

"Hey, I told you, it's no problem, really!" He winks at me.

"So what are you doing here… at a basketball game? This isn't your sport mister!" I ask, already thinking I knew the answer.

"Well, I'm assuming Ashley has told you by now… but if not, I'll admit I came to hang out with you… I hope that's ok?"

I giggle.

"It's fine."

"And I was wondering… do you want to catch a movie or something one night next week?" he asks innocently.

"Sure! That would be fun!" I smile, and I am completely honest in my reply.

_Yeah, the whole 'crushing-on-Zac-and-being-devestated-when-i-see-him-with-someone-else' thing is getting pretty old. Bobby…hmm… he really is sweet._

"Ok, cool. That wasn't as bad as I thought…"

"What do you mean?" I am puzzled.

"Well, I've never done this before… not really."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I smile again, and he smiles back again.

_That smile… sighs._

"I mean, I had a 'girlfriend' in middle school, seventh grade I believe… but you know that doesn't really count…"

"You're right," I say, "it's not like it's a real relationship… you're too young to know what that really is"

_Technically…Zac was my boyfriend back then… but it doesn't count. But that's the reason we're so close now. Without all that 'middle school drama' that happened all through seventh and eighth grade…we probably would never talk to each other. The drama brought us together instead of tearing us apart._

"Exactly." He says.

_Now, we're going out to dinner or whatever… but we're not actually together yet. 'Going out to dinner' and 'being boyfriend-girlfriend' are totally, different. Or let's hope that he at least knows this… maybe he doesn't since he's never had a real girlfriend before…_

The second quarter is over; it is now half time. The teams walk off the court and into the locker rooms to do whatever basketball teams do. And all of us spectators in the stands have to sit and await the return of the teams so the game can resume.

**Zac's POV**

We walked through the short hallway leading to the locker room in complete silence, already knowing we are going to be yelled at for playing badly.

_Man, what am I doing tonight?! I'm playing like totally shit! Oh my god, Zac! Get in the game! Leave everything else out of the game, you can only think about basketball from now until the end of the game! No thinking about your personal life, ok? Ok. Basketball._

"…I don't know what to say to you right now," the coach begins, "but what the hell do you call that?! You think that's basketball?! I've seen little kids play better than you tonight!" he shouts loud enough for a couple players to jump.

We sit in silence; no one dares say anything in case it makes the coach yell more.

"Now, if you want to win this game, you have to put _everything you've got _into this second half!" he looks around for a minute before continuing, "Who's going to win tonight?"

"We are…" half of the team mumbles at different times.

"What did you say?" coach asks, "Who's going to bring it and win this game?!"

"We are!" most of the team joins in this time.

The team jumps up and forms a circle, each person placing a hand in the middle.

"1…2…3…" coach starts the chant.

"TEAM!" everyone yells together.

"…team." I say quietly to myself.

We all run back up the hallway and back onto the court, each of us holding a new attitude towards the game. The other team comes from the other side of the gym at roughly the same time that we emerge. We get the ball first this quarter, and we are going to bring it.

**Vanessa's POV**

"Look! They're back!" Ashley half-yells.

"Oh, nice to see that you're paying attention to the game, Ash." Monique points out.

Monique and I giggle.

The game has restarted and our team had the ball. Despite his earlier performance, Zac seems to be back on track. The team has fought back within three points of the other team.

"Woah, I wonder what goes on at half time, cause whatever it is… it sure is working!" Monique points out as Zac makes a three-pointer, making the score all tied up.

"I know, right?" I say.

The third quarter ended with the score still tied. Everyone there in the gym was anticipating the intense final piece of the game that what about to start. The teams come back out onto the court after a brief rest and the game resumed, our team got the ball again. The team quickly got up four points but soon after, the other team also got four points and everything was all tied up again. So it was back and forth for about seven and a half minutes, and with thirty seconds left, our team had the ball again with enough time to score. Zac brought the ball across half court and then became heavily guarded by someone on the opposing team. He passed the ball away and cut around one of his own team mates and called for the ball.

_Eight._ Zac catches the ball.

_Seven_. He turns to the basket.

_Six._ A defender runs towards him from the side.

_Five._ He takes one dibble forward, the defender not realizing this and running past him.

_Four_. Zac is totally open, he pulls up for the shot.

_Three_. The ball flies from his hands.

_Two_. The shot is perfect, headed right for the basket.

_One_. Swish! Yes, a perfect shot… three pointer!

_Zero._ The game is over, we won! Fans pour out of the stands and onto the court, lifting Zac, our hero, onto their shoulders. Monique, Ashley, and I are screaming as loud as we can and jumping up ands down; Bobby and Peter looking at us strangely. We don't care, and we keep yelling until someone's voice comes through the speakers asking everyone to please sit down and be quiet.

"I'd like to present the new southeastern high school conference champions!" the announcer states loudly into the microphone.

The gym erupts with cheers and applause again. After probably fifteen minutes or more, people finally start leaving the gym.

"Wait! Ok, real quick… I'd like to say PARTY AT MY HOUSE! Starting in about an hour, so be there!" Zac's voice says through the speakers.

"Do you want to hang out before walking over to Zac's?" Bobby asks.

"Oh, sorry but I'm going home to change real quick… so I'll see you there?"

"Yeah, that's fine. See you later then!"

"See ya!"

I turn to Monique and we watch Ashley say a very passionate goodbye to her boyfriend. She then whisper something in his ear and he smiles. She starts walking towards us and suddenly smiles, apparently Peter had grabbed her ass as she started walking away. She looks back and smiles and waves cutely and then we three girls walk out of the gym arm in arm, ready to get this night started.

**Zac's POV**

_I cannot get out of this group of people! Jeez! Just keep smiling and saying 'thank you' to everyone who tells you that you had a great game. Keep moving, you'll get to the door… look! Almost there!_

I push my way through countless people trying to escape and get home and freshen up before everyone gets there.

_Finally… the door. Thank god! Alright, so go home, shower, change, and then wait for people to get there… alright, sweet!_

I walk out of the gym and see my mom's car parked next to Vanessa's mom's car, and the moms are talking as usual.

"Hey honey, you played really well!" my mom says and she kisses me on the forehead.

"I agree," Vanessa's mom says, "you've really gotten quite good!"

Just then, Vanessa, Monique, and Ashley come practically running over towards us.

"Hi mom," Vanessa says, "oh! Hey Zac! You were really good!" She smiles widely.

"Thanks." I say rather quietly and blushing a little.

"Do you girls want to get going?" Vanessa's mom now addresses the bubbly girls giggling next to her.

"Umm, yeah." She then turns to me, "See you in a little bit then?" Vanessa says it like a question.

"Yep. See you at my house. Bye!"

Then I get in the car with my mom and they get in the other car and I'm assuming they go back to Vanessa's house while I'm going to my empty-only-for-the-moment house.

**Vanessa's POV**

We got home and immediately ran up to my room. Ashley grabbed her makeup bag and ran into my bathroom, putting its contents all over the counter.

"Use whatever you need guys." She says.

"Yeah, like we wouldn't?" Monique puts her hand on her hip for some attitude with that.

We giggle, then crowd in front of the mirror to do our makeup. I go with my everyday style: black eyeliner, light grey eye shadow, black mascara, some powder to keep my face from shining, and some shiny lip gloss. And it looks good.

"Ness, you look pretty! Did you do something different?" Ashley asks.

"Nope, maybe I just have more time now… so it looks better… I don't really know."

Next comes fixing our hair. I pull out every straightener, curler, and crimper that I own. I make my hair stick straight, and it falls right around my waist.

"Is anyone else hungry?" I ask.

"Um, yes actually." Monique says, her mouth open trying to put on mascara.

"Mhm, what should we eat?" Ashley asks.

"Well, there's going to be a lot of food at Zac's… you know how his mom is…"

"I could ask my mom to cut up some fruit or something." I throw out there.

"Ooh! Do you have whipped cream?!" Monique asks.

"I think so! Hold on…" I walk out onto the landing at the top of the steps, "MOM?"

"Yes?" She says as she appears in the part of the foyer that you can see from the top of the steps.

"Could you cut up some fruit for us? We'll be down in a minute or so."

"Alright. It'll be here when you want it."

"Thank you."

I then walk back into my room to find Monique in pink bra and white panties, looking at dresses in my closet and Ashley walking around, in black bra and matching black panties, with one half of her head in curls, the other half still hanging stick straight as usual. I also discard most of my clothes and grab a pair of sweatpants to pull on, not really caring about finding a shirt.

"Ok, my mom's cutting some stuff up and we can go eat before we get dressed." I announce.

"…Let me finish my hair real quick…" Ashley says as she wraps some of her hair around the curler.

Monique stops going through my closet and also grabs a pair of my sweatpants, but rolling them up to just below her knees. "I'm ready then. Let's eat!" she jumps up and down and claps.

"Hold on! I'm almost done!" Ashley says as she curls the next-to-last bunch of hair that is still straight on her head. "O…k… and we're…good!" she shouts as the last curly tendril falls away from the curler and bounces against her shoulder. She grabs a pair of athletic shorts off my floor and pulls them on.

We run down the stairs and turn the corner really fast, and then take a few turns running and sliding down the hallway leading to the living room. After having our little bit of fun, we walk down the hallway, through the living room and into the kitchen. Ashley goes right for the food, Monique goes to the fridge and grabs the ReadyWhip bottle and I open the pantry, looking for anything else we can eat. I find some cheez-its and wheat thins and put those on the island in the middle of the kitchen where the fruit platter is. Monique tilts her head back and squirts the whipped cream directly into her mouth.

"Hey! Pass that over here!" I yell with my arms waving in the air.

"Catch!" she says as she tosses the bottle lightly.

I also squirt some into my mouth, then pass the bottle to Ashley. We eat some of the food and then kind of stop and look at each other.

"I think that's good for now." Monique says, getting off of the stool pulled up to the counter.

"Yeah… we can always have this later." I say. And we put the fruit into the fridge and put the other stuff back in the pantry.

We run back upstairs and pull on our dresses. Monique wearing the pink one she had gotten earlier, Ashley in a cute, short, red dress, and me in my perfectly flattering new black dress. We all decided to carry clutch-purses and then we walk out the front door into the cool night air.

.::**♥**::.

Ok, so the next chapter will be the party! Review pleeeease, I didn't get many review on chapter 5. Check back for the next one soon.


	7. Blossoms

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of High School Musical. Only the plot of this story and the characters Bobby, Rebecca, and Peter are my own.

A/N: The 'cliffhanger' about Zac and Vanessa hanging out is really not hanging at all, if it seems that way I'm sorry, you'll figure it out.

Enjoy!!

.::**♥**::.

**Vanessa's POV**

We step out the front door and onto the porch and we are instantaneously hit by a cool, gentle breeze. It felt nice, actually. We all check the contents of our clutches to be sure we have everything we need. Then we link arms and start walking to Zac's house.

"I'm so excited for tonight!" Monique exclaims.

"I know! This is going to be fun." Ashley says simply.

We walk down my street and turn the corner to cross the road. We run across at an interval of passing cars and we are now in Zac's development. He lives at the other end, so we keep walking, however, we are not the only group doing so; there are a few other small groups walking in the same direction. We don't really know who the people are, but a few of them wave and we wave back to be polite. After a few minutes of walking, we can see the house with a bunch of string lights on the porch; almost decorated like Christmas, just less… festive. We walk up onto the porch then stop for a second.

"Ready?" Monique turns her head towards us.

Ashley giggles, "Set?"

"Go!" I say and swing the door open away from us.

We step through the doorway into the rather large house. A lot of light are on and there is some hip-hop music playing in the background; most likely coming from a back room somewhere. Not ten seconds later, Chad walks into the foyer where we still stood and greets each of us.

"Hello, ladies. You are all looking very lovely tonight."

"Thanks." Ashley replies simply while craning her neck, obviously looking for someone like perhaps… Peter?

"Chad, you played really well tonight!" Monique informs him.

"Thanks. I'm so happy we won! Now, excuse me please…" and with that, he walks to another group of girls, who giggle as he smiles at them.

"The life of the party isn't he?" Monique asks airily while shaking her head slightly.

"Nah, I'd say more like frequently over-eager flirt." I state.

We giggle. Ashley has disappeared from our side so we continue walking through the house, seeing many groups of people talking to each other. We walk into the family room and discover that this is the source of the music. The room really is a good one for parties. It is fairly big, the back wall made entirely of floor-to-ceiling glass windows with two glass doors opening to a large porch. The back window-wall overlooks the backyard which is very nicely landscaped and well kept.

_I love this house. I've only been here a few times, but it always finds some way to surprise me whenever I come back. _

We walk out onto the back porch, which is higher off of the ground than you would think. Without stopping, we walk across the porch to the back where there is a railing that goes along the entire edge of the upper part of the deck. To our right, there is a table and chairs with an unfolded table umbrella overhead. To our left there are stairs that descend to the lower deck. The lower deck gives open access to the pool and Jacuzzi, which are both covered over at the moment. Both levels of the deck are strung with lights and the spotlight off the side of the house it turned on, making the backyard even more lit up.

"Vanessa, I'm so glad you could make it." I hear Zac's voice in my ear. I turn around and find myself inches from his face.

"Oh my… Zac! You scared me!"

He laughs; chuckles actually. Monique, feeling awkward, went off, probably looking for some boys to talk with.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Where's… I mean Rebecca doesn't mind?"

"She's sick. She went home after the game. So… how about a drink?"

"Alright then, why not?!" I smile, now knowing that I can hang out with my best friend again.

"Be right back. Don't go anywhere." And he goes into the house to get drinks.

I turn back around and survey the yard. There are a few tall trees, placed apart around the yard, some with small benches under them. A pool house is set at the end of a flower-lined walkway leading away from the in-ground pool.

_This house is too perfect. I'd love to live in a house just like this someday…_

I now look at the people. Some are walking, some standing in small groups talking, others laughing with their friends. But my attention is fully captured by a couple sitting on a bench under a rather beautiful cherry blossom tree. It looked as though it was a scene made for a picture on a postcard; the wind blew lightly and several of the blossoms fell around the couple. I can see them, holding hands, when the boy turns to face the girl the breeze blows through her hair. He then leans in and kisses her once, then they kiss again. He pulls back and whispers something in her ear.

"Here you go…" Zac is behind me again.

"Thanks," I take the cup and take a sip… beer; "oh!" I gasp. It is a little bit of a shock.

"Yeah, some of the older kids decided to bring it over… so whatever." He shrugs and puts his hands in his front pockets.

I nod absentmindedly, glancing over at the couple again.

_What I wouldn't give to have a moment like that… oh god! Why don't we just cue the fucking Kelly Clarkson song while we're at it?! "Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Some people search forever for that one special kiss…" Yep. And I'm still waiting._

"Sorry about not calling after the game… you looked kind of busy, and I had to get ready…" Zac says, trailing off.

"Busy? What?"

"That guy…Bobby, right?"

"Oh, yeah, he's really sweet! He asked me out to dinner." I stare right at you as I say this, causing you to avert your gaze away from me.

_Alright, so that wasn't too nice, but I have to get back at you a little… I promise I won't make it too hard for you._

"Yeah… so how are things with Rebecca?" I change the conversation.

"There're… I'm not sure. I mean… I love her but I… I just feel like I'm wasting my time being with her anymore." You pause a lot, obviously uncomfortable.

"Then why you just end it?" I tilt my head to the side, I really am confused.

"Well, it's not that easy. When you've been with someone for so long… it's almost like you're married to them. It's not over that easily. And Rebecca is the… for lack of a better word, _clingy_ type. She would keep calling and calling and trying to get back to me until there's something newer and better to catch her eye…"

I am silent. This conversation is getting to be too much for right now.

"Something wrong?" you ask me.

"…Nope. Nothing." I smile reassuringly.

You smile back. The music in the house has now gotten louder and as a new song comes on, a bunch of people shout and scream.

"Well, since it seems that we are both…erm, _single_ for the night… would you like to accompany me?" You ask and smile as you hold out your arm.

I smile too. "Of course." And I take your arm, and we walk into the massive group of people dancing right in the room that had been behind us.

**Zac's POV**

_Alright, mental note: do.not.bring.up.Rebecca.for.the.rest.of.the.night. Ok? Good._

Just as we walk in, the song that was playing ends and another begins. Well how wonderful… the new song? 'Naughty Girl' begins. You look over at me and smile mischievously and then start walking toward the center of the room.

_Oh Vanessa… why do you do these things to me?_

You stare into my eyes as you lay your arms over my shoulders and press your body against me. I feel your breast push and rub into my chest as we grind back and forth.

_Mmm…so…good. Alright, no fair! _

I thrust my hips forward slightly, but enough, making you feel my already hard cock. You gasp quietly right in my ear. You stop moving back and forth and look me in the eyes again. I smile at you.

_Haha! Take that Ness!_

You bring your lips near my ear and whisper ever so softly, so that I can barely hear you above the music, "you are very naughty mister." As you speak the last word, I reach behind you and grab your ass lightly, making you gasp in my ear again.

I whisper back to you, "Mmm, Vanessa I love that sound from you."

You smile turn around, rubbing your ass right up against my cock. My breath catches in my throat as your ass grinds back against me. As if that wasn't enough, you then drop to the floor and come back up, being sure to rub your ass against my cock again.

"I… Vanessa… you have….to stop doing that." I gasp.

"Oh, sorry! Am I making someone hard?" you flutter your eyelashes innocently.

I am shocked. All I can do is stare open mouthed at you.

"You know what? I'm going to go get some more drinks… ok? Yeah, I'll be back in a minute." I say and walk away into the kitchen.

_Wow, Vanessa is looking quite sexy tonight. That dress looks amazing on her! I really am glad that Rebecca isn't here… I didn't want to have to listen to her and Nessa fight and just be bitchy all night. Ok, I'm going to need something stronger than beer if this keeps up…_

I walk to the liquor cabinet, looking for _anything_.

_Vodka is perfect. We can drink it straight… works for me._

I pour some into two plastic party cups and walk back into the 'dance room'.

_Again, WOW! You are gorgeous, Ness. You were waiting for me I see?_

You were leaning up against a wall casually talking to a couple of the guys on the basketball team. However, when I walk back into the room we make eye contact for the briefest second and then you move back onto the dance floor. You know I'm watching you, so you do anything you can think of to turn me on… and it's working. You begun walking towards me and lick your lips seductively as you slide one hand down the side of your face, down over your chest, and down to rest on your hip.

"Hello, Zac." You say breathlessly in my ear.

I thrust the drink towards you and you take it and drink the whole thing in a few mouthfuls. Again, we dance and it is pretty much the same deal; you teasing me until I just can't take it. I finally grab your wrist and tug at it until you follow me outside back onto the deck.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I ask.

"I…walk… good, yes?" you're just a little drunk. Vodka does not mix well with you apparently.

"Here, come with me and we'll sit down."

"Sit? Ok." Your eyes are almost closing with exhaustion.

I don't want to take you too far, in case you aren't up to it. We walk to the first bench I find and sit down.

"Zac?" you collapse next to me, your head crashing into my chest, eyes closed.

"Vanessa, what happened to you?" I wrap my arms around you instinctively, protectively, even lovingly.

"…You did." These words are clear as day.

"I… what?" I already knew this, but hearing it escape from your lips made my whole body tingle.

"Zac I… I love you. I…" you stop in mid-sentence as your body begins to shudder.

"Shh… just be quiet, be calm… shh, Vanessa." I whisper reassuringly.

I feel you crying into me.

_Damnit… I hate seeing a girl cry… I never thought Vanessa would, though. She's always been the strong one, the unbreakable one, the one that other's go to when they need help… but to be so vulnerable right now…_

I hold you tighter and closer and gently rock back and forth, trying to get you to sleep off this drunken night. I finally get you to drop off to sleep and then realize everyone is still in the house… yep. All the people, the noise, the alcohol… everything we had just escaped from. But then I remember…

_The pool house…_

Yes. The pool house had a couple of small couches inside. I pick you up, trying not to move you as much as possible. Your head rolls into my shoulder and your eyes crack open while you utter the smallest whimper. However, your eyes close right away again as I carry you into the pool house and lay you down.

"Vanessa… I love you too." I whisper. I then kiss your forehead and walk across the room and lie down on another couch and watch you sleep. I can hear your breathing, so soft, delicate, rhythmically, and lovely.

"I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing… watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming…" I begin singing the song to myself.

_How perfect of a fit…_

You stir, but only to roll over and stay asleep.

.::**♥**::.

There you are! Chapter number seven! I really am sorry that it is taking me soo long to post, I'm trying my hardest to find time around school and soccer… review! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read the story faithfully… _you guys are the best._


	8. Shoes and a Boyfriend?

Disclaimer: …must I really say it again?

A/N: I just noticed that my author's notes really aren't author notes… it's just kind of me rambling on… about shit. Oh well. But the story is moving kind of slow… I'll try and speed it up a bit. And I said _try_, not promising anything. This chapter is still a bunch of fluff.

Enjoy

.::**♥**::.

**Vanessa's POV**

_God. What happened last night?_

I open my eyes, only to be blinded by sunlight falling directly onto my face. I sit up, hair falling into my face.

_Where am I right now?_

I look around. Zac is across the small room.

_He… brought me here to… to what? I can't remember last night! Oh my god! What did we do?! I… I don't…remember!_

I fall back onto the couch and slap my hand up to my forehead, utterly confused.

_I guess I should just leave then… what time is it? Um… where's my clutch?_

I spot it on a table in the corner.

_Ok, time is… 7:20?! So early! Ow!! Oh… headache. I'm going home and sleeping. I wonder where Ash and Monique got to last night…? Shit… they were supposed to come back to my house. I'll call them later. My problem right now is going to be sneaking back into my own house so mom doesn't know I've been out all night._

I walk out of the small room.

_Ohhh, we were in the pool house. Ok._

I walk out of the yard through a small gate, thankful I do not have to go through the house. I walk back across the road and to my house again, stopping at the end of the drive way. I study the house looking for a way in and remember…

_My balcony! Duh!_

I walk around to the back of the house and look up at the balcony.

_Well, that was a short lived dream. There's no way I can get up there!_

"Let me help…" I spin around and see you walking up behind me.

"Zac! What are you doing here?!"

"I meant to talk to you about last night when you woke up… but you were gone when I woke up." You stop in front of me.

"I… what happened? Did we…?"

"No. We didn't."

"Ok. Well, can I talk to you later? I really need to get back inside before my mom catches me out here" I plead.

"Um… ladder!" you see a ladder across the yard. "You climb up and I'll put the ladder back then, alright?"

"Thank you so much, Zac." I start climbing up. But you grasp my wrist.

"Do you remember… anything from last night? Like, at all?"

"Last night… I… we… um… no…" I stutter out.

"Alright. Sleep tight then. I'll call you later or something if you want to talk?" You let go of my wrist.

"Mmm… yeah." I climb up and turn around to see the top of the ladder moving seemingly by itself back to its original place.

_I remember one thing… well I'm not even sure it was real. I'm pretty sure that I heard someone mumble something short… and then felt something on my forehead… a pair of lips? Perhaps… but I don't know._

I go inside and have to immediately run into the bathroom and throw up. I then take my dress off and crawl under my sheets and fall asleep in my bra and underwear.

**Zac's POV**

I put the ladder back and then looked up at her balcony to see if she would look back and suddenly remember what I had told her. When she didn't, I turned around and walked back to my house. The house was a mess from last night. I know my parent's wouldn't care about the party, since we had won… but the mess they wouldn't be so thrilled about.

_There's no way this will be clean by the time they get home…_

I call Chad.

_Riiiiing. Riiiing. Riiiiiiiiing. Riiiing._

"Pick up, Damnit!"

_Riiiiing…_

"Chad here…" yawn. Woke you up… oops.

"Hey, dude can you come over and help me clean this shit up?"

"Um… yeah... give me a few minutes to thrown some clothes on and stuff… I'll be there in… ten minutes?"

"Ok. See ya."

_Thank god. _

I start throwing a bunch of stuff into a huge trash bag. I really don't get very far before the doorbell rings. I walk to the door and open it.

"Hey Chad… I've been… Rebecca?" shocked again.

_Why is it that every time I open the door it's not who I expect?!_

You come right in the door and wrap your arms around me.

"Hi baby, I missed you." You pull back from my arms and smile, speaking while looking in my eyes.

"Good morning. Listen, babe, I have to clean the house up. I'll call you later ok?"

"…Promise?"

"I promise."

I kiss you on the cheek and you turn and leave. Not a minute later, the doorbell rings again. I keep my mouth shut when I open it this time. But it is Chad.

"Hey dude… why so early?" another yawn.

"My parent's are coming home in an hour or two."

"Alright. Where should I start?"

"Well, I'm just kind of going wherever…so yeah."

"Ok."

We clean… a lot. We're done in about and hour and a half, despite the size of the house and the magnitude of the mess. You leave and I go upstairs. Back to sleep for me.

**Vanessa's POV**

_I need a shower. _

I wake up for the second time today, but in my own bed this time. I get up and take a long shower. Then I decide that I need to go shopping, just because. That's what I do. I pull on a pair of ripped jeans and a black tank and some black heels. I throw my hair up in a messy bun and put some makeup on my face. I grab my purse and sunglasses, leave a note on the kitchen counter for my mom so she knows I've gone out and then I leave.

_Hmm… I'm in the mood for shoes._

I start walking to the mall, stopping at Starbuck's along the way to pick up some sort of caffeine.

"Ok, now I can at least function. Where are we going to shop today, Vanessa?" I talk to myself often.

I walk around the mall until something catches my eye. Flip Flops. It's now February… but hello! I live in California! Who cares? I walk into the store.

"Hello! How are you today?" the greeter asks.

"Fine thanks, and you?"

"Pretty Good." She replies before greeting the next customer to walk in.

I walk over to the large flip flop display. There are simple, solid colored ones and there are some patterned ones too. I pick up a cherry red pair, a white pair, and a light yellow pair… I love having strange colors! It so fun to decide what they match! I purchase my shoes and exit the store. Walking on, I see there's a sale going on at Dooney & Bourke, one of my favorite purse stores. I go in and look around, leaving with one new purse. I feel like I've done enough for now. So I walk home.

_There's a couple of new things. Whatever, I just needed to get out of the house. I feel like shit, but I feel like I can't stop moving. Um… maybe I'll go the gym? Nah, I don't need to move that much. How about tennis or something? Yeah… I'll call Ashley. _

_Riiiing. Riiiiiing. _

"Hello?"

"Ashley? It's Vanessa. I was wondering if you wanted to get together at the Country Club and play tennis or something for a bit."

"Yeah. Ok, how about in a half an hour?"

"That's fine, meet you there."

I go upstairs and change. I'm excited I get to wear my tennis gear again! It's been a long time. My outfit now includes a cute, short, skirt, a tank top, my hair up in a messy bun still, and I also wear white sneakers. I grab my racket and start walking over early. As I get closer, I can hear someone yelling my name behind me.

"VA-NE-SSA!" Ashley is running up behind me.

"Well, it seems we're both early… you want to see if we can get a court?"

"No problem. This is where my Dad goes… we shouldn't have any problems. I'll go ask."

A few minutes later, we're walking to our court. We play our match, Ashley wins. We go over to a small vendor and each get a bottle of water. We sit at a picnic table and start talking about last night.

"So… where did you disappear to last night?" I ask her.

"Peter and I went for a walk. We talked a lot… and it was nice." She said. I could tell she wasn't lying, they really did talk, and that's good.

"How about you? I didn't see you with Bobby at all."

"I know. I was spending time with Zac since Rebecca wasn't there. I can hang out with Bobby any time… but I feel like I never get to see Zac any more."

"I know what you mean. Oh shit! I have to go; my parents planned a 'family dinner outing' for tonight and I have to get ready… so I'll see you later."

She kisses me on the cheek and leaves. I wave at her when she turns around for a second, then I leave too. I walk home slowly, finally feeling like I need to crash. I go home and I do crash, right down on my bed without even changing. Soon, my sleep is interrupted by my ringing cell phone. I pick it up and look at the screen.

"Hello?"

"Vanessa, hey this is Bobby."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Nothing… we're you at the party last night? I didn't see you at all?"

"Yeah I was there; I was just kind floating around though…" I don't want to tell him I was with another guy that whole time.

"Ok… um, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight."

"Yeah, sure! Um… where are we going?" I need to know so I can dress appropriately.

"Just a small restaurant… it's not formal, you don't have to get dressed up."

"Oh… alright."

"I'll pick you up around… seven?"

"Wait… how?"

"I got my license this morning. I didn't want to tell you about the test before… in case I didn't pass."

You laugh lightly, and so do I.

"Ok, so seven, not formal… is that right?"

"Yep. See you then."

"Mmk, bye."

We hang up.

_OK, cool. We're getting dinner tonight. Ashley is right though… I didn't spend any time with him last night… I didn't even look for him. Oh well, can't change that._

"Um… shower… again."

I take another shower, since I just got done playing tennis. When I'm done, I walk out of the bathroom into my room in my towel, trying to decide what to wear. I first investigate my closet and discover another pair of cute, ripped, tight-fitting jeans.

_Perfect. Ok now…top time… oh and shoes! And a purse!_

I look through the closet again, locating a loose, spaghetti-strapped red top. It will look fine. I also decide to wear the white flip flops I had just gotten. I go to my jewelry box next. I pull out one red necklace and one white necklace. After getting dressed, I go back into the bathroom and put some smoothing crème into my hair, then allow it to air-dry. I put on my usual makeup: black eyeliner, grey eye shadow, and black mascara. I grab a black purse from my closet and throw all my shit into it.

_Um… phone, iPod, makeup, money… got it all._

_Ding-dong._ The doorbell. I open the front door and of course, Bobby is standing right there. I call to my mother to tell her I'm going out.

"Bye mom! I'll be home around 10."

"Alright, sweetie, have a good time!"

"I will."

I walk out the door with Bobby and he opens my car door.

_He's so sweet! _

I get in with a smile at him. He closes the door after I am seated and then gets in his own side of the car. He starts the car, backs out of the driveway, and heads into town. The sun is setting and the weather is perfect and the conversation is even nice.

_This will be a fun date, I can tell._


	9. Too Perfect

Disclaimer: Yepp, you guessed right! I don't own HSM or any of it's characters. I only claim this story as my own.

A/N: Yeah, remember how I said this was moving slowly? It is, and I don't like that. So I'm gonna speed it up a bit… ok a lot. Sorry if it seems too fast, but you'll live. You'll probably like it better after my new idea anyways. Review if you read, it only takes like a second!!

Enjoy!

.::**♥**::.

**Vanessa's POV**

_Oh my gosh! This restaurant is so cute!_

"I haven't been here in ages…" I say.

Bobby smiles. He gets out of the car and comes over to my side and opens the door. Once I am standing, he offers his arm and I accept. We walk inside and the seating hostess asks us how many we are expecting.

"Two, please." Bobby says politely.

The hostess nods, "Alright, follow me please."

We follow her to a small table. Every table in the room is setup in the same way: a dark red tablecloth over a white tablecloth, the folded napkins set in the middle of the plates, and a candle in the center of the table. We walk to our table and Bobby pulls my chair out for me. Once I am seated, he walks to the other side of the table and takes his own seat.

"So…" Bobby began with a smile.

I giggle.

"Vanessa? Do you want to know why I asked you out?"

_Way to skip the small talk._

"Um, ok."

"I think you are extremely beautiful, and you're confident, and you seem to be totally content with life, and you just have fun. And I realized that with our best friends dating, there would be more time for us to spend together…"

I felt a little uncomfortable. But Bobby went on.

"And the more I see you, the more I want to be with you and get to know you."

You sit back in your chair and study me. Now I really don't' feel right sitting here.

"And now I feel like the luckiest guy in the world… I've never been out on a date before, and my first is with you."

"Bobby, I think you might be coming on a little strong here…"

You blink a couple times.

"I think you're probably right… sorry."

My phone rings.

_Thank god. It's…Zac?_

I pick up the phone.

"Hello, Vanessa?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just calling if you wanted to talk about last night…"

"Um, Zac can I call you back in a little while? I'm kind out with someone right now. I'll call you back as soon as I get home, ok?"

"Alright. I'll talk to you then."

We hang up.

"Who was that?" you ask me.

"Oh… that? No one, never mind."

You shrug.

We order our food and wait for it to be brought out in silence, and an awkward silence at that. The food comes, and we eat in silence also. When we are finished, we walk outside and you open my car door, waiting for me to get in. I start to sit down when you lean into the car and kiss me hard.

_I… this is weird. No fireworks, not even a spark… sorry, buddy, you just aren't going to do. _

I pull away from your lips. You look at me for a second then walk around the car and get in, and we sit in silence, _again_, as you drive me back to my house.

_There is such a thing as 'too perfect to be true…' and speaking of perfect… I just found the perfect example._

.::**♥**::.

I know it was short, but I needed a tie-over to my next chapter. Soo… this is what I came up with… yepp. Short and shitty, but you'll live.


	10. A Little Fun In the Sun

**Disclaimer:** If I owned HSM, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fake stories.

**Author's Note-thing:** Oh my god, I am SOOOOOOO sorry it's been forever. You probably forget the rest of the story by now, and I don't blame you. The end of school was incredibly hectic and there was drama and uhmm…. it was hard to come home and clear my head to write a story. Now we've been out for a week… and here's the 10th chapter… _finally._ Thanks for still being here.

P.S. The story is almost through. Only a few more chapters!

Enjoy!

.::**♥**::.

_Yeah… awkward!_

When you pull into my driveway, I get out of the car quickly, making sure I was safe from another kiss. I unlocked the front door, walk inside, then lock the door behind me once more.

"I'm home." I yell at nothing in particular.

_Time…time…9:37, good, he should still be awake._

I ran upstairs and dialed away on my cell phone.

_Riiiing. Rii-_

"Hello?" Zac's voice inquires.

"It's me." I say after a moment.

"Nessa, are you ok?" You ask, concernedly.

"Oh, it's nothing. Bobby just came one a little strong and it creeped me out." I roll my eyes, even though you can't see me.

A pause from Zac, then, "You're alright then? I don't have to kick anyone's ass?"

I laugh, "Nope! Everything's cool. So how's Rebecca?"

You groan, "Um… good I guess. I don't really know."

I defend her, even though I don't like her, "She's your _girlfriend_, hun, you should know at least _something_."

You sigh, "Yeah I know, but she's just…it's been too long."

"What, Zac Almighty can't settle down for longer than nine months?" Still defending her, we women must stick together! Well… when we have to.

"No, no, it's not that. She's just getting to be controlling and she freaks out if I'm not talking to her 24/7. Like, the other day she called and I said I couldn't talk because I was doing my homework," you pause, "she got pissed and hung up on me."

I laughed again.

"Ness, promise me you won't go psycho on me too."

"Zac, I swear I won't become a crazy bitch… good enough?"

"Yep, and that's good."

"Alright, I'm gonna get going. I'm tired." I yawn, a perfectly-timed coincidence with my words.

"Well, g'night then."

"Mhm, see ya."

"Bye." You slip in the last word.

_Click._

I sit on the edge of my bed and fall back.

"Maybe I do still like him… maybe a little." I confess to my ceiling.

- - - - - -

**Zac's POV**

_How's Rebecca? Annoying. I want out, but if I break up with her she'll be all clingy and – god forbid – even more annoying._

"It's like 10… she's going to bed? No way…" I shake my head and walk over to my computer and sign online, "Hah, I was right."

I looked at her buddy info; it tells me that she has been online for a grand total of five minutes. I sign off satisfied at proving myself correct.

_I knew you weren't going to bed yet, I know you too well Ness. Seriously, who goes to bed this early on a Friday night?_

I walk downstairs to the living room where my parents sat.

"Do you mind if Chad crashes here tonight?" I ask.

My mother shrugs; my father says it's fine. I walk back upstairs and call him.

_Riiiing. Riiiiing. Riiiing. Riiing._

"Hello?" Chad finally picked up.

"Hey dude, you wanna chill tonight?"

"Sure."

"Cool. My parent's said it's cool if you crash here if you want."

"Ok, meet you there in… fifteen minutes?"

"See ya."

_Click._

Fifteen minutes pass until I skateboard wheels grinding against the sidewalk. I lookout the window and sure enough, Chad is there. I run downstairs and let him in the front door.

"Hey dude." He says as he grabs my hand for that stupid 'guy handshake'.

"What do you want to do?"

"Whatever." He says.

"Um… dude, the pool's open." I suggest.

"Sweet! Can I borrow some trunks?"

I nod.

We have our night swim and then go back inside to chill. We talk about a bunch of random shit and then we sleep, not really an eventful night.

**Vanessa's POV**

_Why the fuck is it so bright in here?_

The sun was shining through the windows, waking me up where I had fallen asleep the night before; in front of my computer, head on the keyboard.

"Nngh…" I lifted my head up and squinted my eyes, "Saturday?"

I look around the bright room, it is a mess. There are clothes strewn across the floor and my bed is hidden under a tangle of sheets. I extend my arms to the ceiling and yawned. Slowly, I stand up and walk to a window to open it. Immediately I can hear birds chirping and feel the sun's heat. I glance over at the clock, 11:47.

_Woah, talk about oversleeping…_

I stood up and rubbed my eyes, trying to get them to see straight. I stand up and begin walking to my bathroom, when my computer beeps, letting me know that I have a new message.

-New message received from Ashely.

I turn around slowly and walk back to my computer. I send a response to let her know I'm there.

-Ash: Hey you, let me know if you're awake.

-Nessa: I'm here. What's up?

-Ash: Peter and I broke up.

I read the message a few times.

-Nessa: I hate to say it, but…

-Ash: You saw it coming?

I raise an eyebrow, how did she know?

-Ash: Yeah, we had fun and stuff, but especially after the basketball game we didn't see each other as much. Someone was always busy with school or sports of whatever.

-Nessa: Ooh, so what happened?

-Ash: Well, I IMed him and the same time he texted me… like in the _same minute._

-Nessa: Lol.

-Ash: I'm serious! But our messages pretty much said the same thing, so it kind of turned into a mutual decision.

-Nessa: Are you alright then?

-Ash: Yeah, I'm ok. Do you wanna do something today? It's not like I have anything else to do… lol.

-Nessa: Haha, ok. So…coffee in an hour?

-Ash: Kk, see ya.

-Ashley is away.

I sigh and get up to go shower, when my phone starts vibrating. I pick it up from where it was slowly skating across my bureau… I had a new text message… it was from Zac.

'_Hey Ness, a bunch of people are going skating tonight. If you wanna join us, let me know. Bye.'_

"Ooookay, Rebecca's letting him go somewhere? Somewhere… with other people?" I raise an eyebrow again as I set my phone back down, but then shake my head. I go into my bathroom, shower, and go through the rest of my normal routine.

Wrapped in a towel, I go to my closet to pick out clothes. A simple, white polo, jeans with rips in the knees, flip flops, light makeup, and small pearl earrings.

"I'll be home later." I say to my mother as I pass her in the kitchen.

"Alright, I'm just glad to see you're up… finally." She adds with a smile.

I smile too, then wave slightly and leave the house. I sit on the front porch, waiting for Ashley to come around the corner. Sure enough, she walks up the front walkway towards me a couple minutes later.

"It's hot." She says as she flops onto the chair next to me.

"Mhm. Do you still want to do coffee? Or should we go for Rita's?" I suggest.

She giggles, "Rita's… duh!"

We get up and start walking into town, with Ashley filling me in on the small details of the breakup. There wasn't really much to tell, Ashley and Peter had mostly had a physical relationship and besides that they rarely saw each other, so they both had been thinking about ending it, and it so happened that they both had done it on the same night.

We stop outside the small ice cream shop and decide what we want to order. We both get small gelatos and then sit at one of the table with an umbrella overhead. We talk some more about random things, mostly Peter and Bobby, and when we are finished we walk back to my house.

"You wanna swim? We should see if we can invite ourselves over to Zac's…" You suggest with a giggle.

I nod. We walk back to my house then and head straight upstairs.

"Ok, I'll call. Just remember not to say anything about us going over around Rebecca… since we are _girls_ and we're going to hang out with Zac." I say.

Ashley draws her fingers over her lips, like a zipper, and pretends to 'throw away the key.' I pick up my cell and call him.

_Riiiiing. Riiing. Riii-_

"Hello?" A different voice than I was expecting…

"Chad?" I'm surprised.

"Yeah… Zac's upstairs, he'll be down in a minute." Chad informs me.

"Alright, I'll wait," I decided aloud, "So how are you?"

"I'm alright, can't really complain. Have you heard about… oh, here's Zac."

I have to assume he handed the phone over because the voice then changed.

"Vanessa? What's up?" You ask suspiciously.

"Nuuuuuthin'. I was just wondering…if you guys wanted to go swimming?" I ask hopefully.

You sigh, then chuckle. "Would you like to come over? Oh, and would I be correct in assuming that Ashley is right with you?"

"Why, how ever did you know?!" I giggle again, "So we'll see you in a little bit?"

"Yep." You confirm and hang up.

As we hang up, Ashley runs to my closet and searches for a bikini; deciding on a pink, green, and white striped, stringed one with a halter-style top. I grab another string bikini, but the one I choose is caramel brown with a dark chocolate brown mesh over, that let's the lighter color show through.

"Ok… so are we gonna swim the whole time?" Ashley wonders aloud.

"I'm thinking we're not, so we should grab some kind of clothes."

We put on the bikinis and each pull on a white beater. I pull on a denim mini skirt as well and Ashley puts on a pair of athletic shorts, then rolls them down until they are as small as possible.

"Do we have everything?" I double check.

"Nah… we need _more_ stuff for chilling."

We laugh.

I grab a tote bag and throw sunglasses, tanning lotion, and our iPods and cell phones into the bag. I jam my favorite cowboy hat on my head, because it matches my bikini and looks really cute. We slip our flip flops on our feet and head downstairs and out the door.

As soon as we step outside, hot air hits us full force.

"It's really hot still…" Ashley expresses.

I roll my eyes and laugh.

We walk out of my neighborhood, taking the same route we had followed to reach the party after the big game. It really was hot out! We walked quickly, the quicker you go the quicker you arrive, right? We arrive at the house and walk onto the front porch to ring the doorbell. Ashley pushes the button and we wait for someone to answer the door. Not even a minute later, the door swings inward and Chad is standing in the doorway in his navy-blue-with-white-trim swim trunks.

"Hello ladies! C'mon in!" He stands aside and let's us walk in, then he closes the door behind us.

"I've always loved this house…" Ashley admires the house as we walk back to the deck.

"Me too." I agree.

We walk out onto the back deck, seeing a different sight than what could be seen at the party. Now during the day, the yard was lit up and you could see the landscaping quite clearly. We walk down a set of steps and then continue down the walkway to the pool. We walk through the open white gate and stand at the side of the pool.

"I haven't been out here to swim in such a long time," I begin, "not since Zac and Rebecca got together, actually."

Ashley snorts.

I turn sharply to face her.

"What?" I demand loudly.

"Nothing," Ashley says, shaking her head, "You just sounded so funny when you said that! And you're not the only one who can't stand her…"

I must have looked shocked. Ashley was indirectly accusing me of being in love with Zac.

Chad smiled, but offered no words. Then we all started laughing.

"So are we gonna stand here all day… or are we swimming?" Ashley puts her hands on her hips and pouts, waiting for us to join her.

Chad jumps right into the pool, Ashley takes off her shorts and shirt and jumps in as well. I slip of my skirt and pull my beater over my head, but merely stand by the side of the pool, dipping my toes into the water.

"It's kinda cold." I say flatly.

"No it's not! Come on and get in already!" Ashley yells before getting a mouth full of water as Chad splashed her.

"That's ok, I'll get in later." I say and stand surveying the yard beyond the pool. The sun was high, high enough as to not make shadows.

All of a sudden, two arms grab me from behind and pick me up, carrying me towards the pool. I scream and try to kick with no avail.

"Will you relax?" Zac's voice.

_Ahh, so that warm chest against me would belong to _him._ Wait… stop! You don't like him._

I scream as you jump into the pool with me in your arms. We surface and I immediately turn to see you laughing hysterically.

"You should have seen your _face!_" Chad teased.

I smack Zac on the back of the head, but not too hard.

"What was that for?!" I demand impatiently.

"Well, would you have gotten in any other way?" Zac asked in reply.

"Well… yes!"

You raise one eyebrow. Then shrug. "Ahh well, you're in now!"

I pause for a minute, unable to find anything else to say. "Ok."

.::**♥**::.

By the way, the whole breakup between Ashley and Peter… the timing seems a little retarded huh? That actually happened to one of my best friends. OK so there's the latest chapter. You know what to do! Review, review, review:D


	11. Honey, this Bliss Is Killing Me

**Disclaimer:** Screw this, you already know what it is.

**Author's Note:** Umm… I realized that while using everyone else's real names… I forget about poor Corbin and have accidentally been calling him Chad. So… if you see Corbin or Chad, it's the same person. I'm so sorry about that.

Oh, and I think one person reviewed last chapter. Please take a step back and read and review chapter 10 before moving on to this chapter. Thanks.

.::**♥**::.

**Vanessa's POV**

"It's getting cold." I say, shivering.

Ashley nods and we both get out of the pool. We grab towels and each sit on our own chair, waiting for the boys to finish goofing around.

The sun was already starting to go down behind the trees at the edge of the yard and the sky was turning red with the sunset. Ashley and I sat shivering when Chad and Zac finally got out of the pool and walk over to us, dripping wet with water.

"What's wrong? Is it cold? We could turn on the Jacuzzi if you want to." Zac suggests.

"Can we go inside and hang out?" I ask, and Zac nods.

Zac and Chad started shivering then. Ashley and I looked at each other and then smiled at the boys.

"Yeah, let's go." Chad says while he and Zac each pick up their own towels.

We all walk inside and you guys go upstairs to change right away. Ashley and I wait patiently in the living room.

When you come back downstairs, you look at us oddly. "Didn't you bring other clothes?" Chad asked.

I shake my head.

Zac starts laughing, "Do you want something to wear for now?"

I nod.

"C'mon, I'll find you something."

We all follow Zac up to his room. The walls are a light blue-ish color with white trim. There were wooden floors and a big white rug in the middle of the floor. He had a dresser, a computer desk, and a TV… a typical teenage guy room.

He goes to his dresser and digs through the drawers.

"Here you go, Ash." He throws a pair of basketball shorts and a hoodie to her.

He kept digging for another minute before throwing shorts and a hoodie to me.

"We'll go back downstairs. Just change here and come down when you're done." You leave and close the door behind you.

**Zac's POV**

"Dude, I wish I had a camera to get a picture of Nessa's face when you dragged her in!" Chad starts laughing.

"She almost kicked me in the balls… but yeah it was funny." I agree.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Ashley and Vanessa come down the stairs and walk over to us.

"Ok, what now?" Chad asks.

Vanessa shrugs, Ashley stares out the window… neither of them offering any ideas.

"Do you guys want to put on a movie or something?" I ask

Vanessa turns and looks at me.

_God… those gorgeous eyes…_

She nods, "What movie?" she asks.

"Ladies' choice." Chad buts in.

I shrug and roll my eyes.

Ashley raises one eyebrow, "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Chad puts an arm around her shoulders, "I only want to make you happy, babe."

He winks. Ashley scoffs. Then they both laugh.

"Alright, we'll find a movie… um, where are they again?" Vanessa asks.

"In the den or the rec. room… whatever you want to call it." I point in the direction of the room. "We'll wait here, just calls us when you've decided… but don't take too long, I don't have all night you know…"

Ashley and Vanessa glared at me.

"I'm only joking." I assure them.

They walk off to find something to watch. Not a minute later, Chad and I can hear Ashley shouting from the next room, "Oh boys, movie time!"

"_I didn't just talk about your 'momma'."_

"…_FYI, ya did."_

"_Oh my god! You speak IM… NFW!"_

"Dude, I cannot believe we're watching Bring It On 2." Chad groans.

"Well 'Mr. Ladies' Choice' then next time, we choose." I hiss back at him.

Vanessa and Ashley 'shush' us.

_She still has no idea; I didn't think it would take her anywhere near this long to figure out when something happened… I guess I was wrong. _

I look over at Vanessa, accidentally meeting her gaze. The light from the TV screen sparkled in her eyes and lit up her face in a ghostly, yet beautiful way. She smiled and then turned back to the movie.

_She has no clue…_

**Vanessa's POV**

_He's still as cute as ever. _

The movie ends. Chad jumps up and turns on the lights, causing everyone to squint and groan.

"Dude, what the hell? I'd like to be able to see for at least most of my life." Zac says.

I laugh, maybe a little too loudly. Ashley looks over at me and raises an eyebrow, I smile back innocently.

"I guess we should get going. Thanks for letting us chill, Zac." Ashley says.

"Yeah, invite yourselves over anytime." Zac says with a wink.

"Oh don't worry, we'll be here." I say flirtatiously.

We all laugh and Ashley and I head for the door. We walk back to my house for another one of our sleepovers.

"You know, Ash, I should like adopt you or something, since you pretty much live here."

Ashley laughs, "Yeah, that would so work! Ok… no it wouldn't, your house isn't quite big enough for 2 barbies."

We laugh, and continue walking.

**Zac's POV**

Chad does not move, just merely stares at me after the girls leave.

"You didn't tell her?" He asks, almost sarcastically, like he already knew the answer.

"…No." I admit.

"You're retarded." He says after throwing a pillow at my face.

"Dude… what time is it?" Chad grumbles.

I crack my eyes open and look at the clock. "It's like almost 11." I sit up, completely awake and horrified. "Chad, please tell me it's not Sunday."

"It's not Sunday." Chad says with a grin.

"Shit! We were supposed to meet the girls at that peppy thing weren't we?" I ask.

"Yeah… doesn't that start in like…"

"A minute?"

"Yeah. Damn, we better hurry up!"

We get dressed as quickly as possible, then run out the front door and get to the school as fast as we can. As were running/walking/etc. I call Nessa, making sure she knows we didn't forget about them.

_Riiiing. Riiing. Riiiiing. Riiiiiiing. Riiiiiing. Riiiiing. _

_Hey! You've reached Nessa's cell, sorry I missed you, so leave me a message and I'll call you back. Bye!_

_Beeeeep._

"Hey Ness, it's Zac. Just wanted to let you know that me and Chad are on our way to the school right now… sorry we're late. We'll find you when we get in there, alright? See you then." I leave a message.

"Voicemail?" Chad asks.

I nod.

"We _have_ to keep moving if you want to keep their 'pissed-off level' as low as possible." Chad suggest while picking up the pace.

**Vanessa's POV**

"Where _are_ they?" Ashley says while tapping her foot on the sidewalk.

I scan the groups of people moving past us, "I haven't seen them yet." I say.

All of a sudden, Zac and Chad come running toward us.

"…Hi…" Zac pants.

Chad bends over, putting his hands on his knees and gasping for breath.

"Um… Are you ok?" Ashley asks with a slight giggle.

Zac hold up his pointer finger, as if to say 'hold on a minute.'

We wait for them to be able to breathe normally and then they tell us how they woke up late and got ready in about five minutes and then ran to the school. We laugh and then link arms and walk inside. We have to look for seats now, since most of them are filled up.

"So what is this thing for again?" Chad asks.

"It's a pep rally for the big game coming up on Thursday night." Ashley says matter-of-factly.

Music starts loudly and the cheerleaders come out onto the floor.

**Zac's POV**

_That was fun. I like this new arrangement. I still don't know how I'm going to tell her, but I'm going to have to fin a way soon… or who knows what will happen._

"Oh! That was fun!" Vanessa says.

Ashley nods and smiles.

Chad and I decided we would walk the girls back to Vanessa's house before we head home ourselves.

"Well ladies, thank you for being patient with us." Chad says and even throws a little bow out there.

The girls giggle loudly. Ashley may have even snorted.

"See you guys at school tomorrow." I say.

They go inside and we turn around, heading back for my house.

"I still haven't told her." I admit to Chad as we start walking.

"Dude, you're fucking stupid."

I pause, "…I know."

.::**♥**::.


	12. Why Am I the Last to Know?

**Disclaimer:** Hahaha… yeah right.

**Author's Note:** Here it is, one of the final chapters. I'm sorry to leave it at this for right now, but I think that all the final ends should _all_ be tied up in the last chapter. As of right now, I only have one more chapter planned… so get ready for it! It'll be here soon!

Enjoyyy!

.::**♥**::.

**Vanessa's POV**

"Is it me, or has Zac been acting a little... retarded lately?" I ask.

Ashley shrugs. "I don't know, maybe something happened with Rebecca."

"You think?!" I ask, a little too excitedly perhaps.

Ashley looks at me strangely. "I'm not sure, but that could be the reason."

Outside, I shrug too. But on the inside I'm smiling, hoping that something has happened.

_Ugg... I hate Mondays. Actually, I don't think I'll mind school so much today_.

Ashley and I get ready and walk to school, like we do all the time. It's not odd at all for Ashley to be at my house for almost a week straight sometimes.

We walk in the front doors, and almost immediately we are greeted by Chad.

"Good morning, ladies." He says with a smile.

"Good morning, _sir_." Ashley replies smartly.

"Ouch, are you making fun of me?" Chad asks.

I laugh.

"Umm... a little, yeah." Ashley says.

The three of us walk down the hallway. Everyone's eyes seem to be following me this morning.

"Do you know what's going on?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

Chad shrugs, Ashley shakes her head.

We split up to go to our lockers. Not five feet away from mine, there is a small cluster of girls, Rebecca in the center.

"What an ass..."

"Rebecca, he's not worth it don't cry..."

"Don't worry, you guys will work it out..."

_Well, there's something to raise my suspicions_.

I walk towards my homeroom, which will be the first time I see Zac today. But when I walk in the door, I don't' see him anywhere. Chad walks over to me, raising an eyebrow, perhaps at the quizzical look on my face.

"He's not here." Chad says simply.

"..W-Wait... what?" I stammer.

"Zac. He's not here today."

"Oh! I wasn't looking for him! I was just... looking, in general." I giggle fakely.

"Riiiiiight." He says with a smirk.

-----

_Riiiiiing_.

"Finally." Ashley sighs to my right.

We stand up and gather our books, eager to leave school after a long day. A long day full of whispers and odd looks.

We walk towards the front doors together. I can't help but overhearing a conversation along the hallway.

_"...Who? Zac and Rebecca?" A girl said gleefully._

I stopped; and pretended to be looking for someone.

_"Yeah. They're over. He dumped her last night." The other girl told her friend._

_"Finally. I'm thinking... maybe he won't rebound so well and maybe someone should help him through this time of need..." The first girl said devilishly._

_"Yeah right, Jenn. Good luck with that." The second girl said with a laugh._

_"I can dream, can't I?"_

Ashley grabs my arm. "What are you doing?" She asks.

I shake my head and start walking towards the door. I fold my arms across my chest and walk looking at the ground. Ashley comes running up next to me and asks what's wrong.

I can only look at her and shake my head again. I look back at the ground and we walk to my house in silence.

Ashley types away on my computer, most likely chatting to her many admirers. You know, her being single and care-free and all, that's exactly what she would normally be doing.

I sit on my bed, looking at a magazine. Nothing on the pages actually registers in my head. I can only think of how something like this breakup could have happened without Zac telling me.

_We're supposed to be best friends. I don't understand what made him keep this to himself. Maybe he knows how I feel…? But would that change anything? If he doesn't share my feelings it shouldn't matter. He also should be able to tell me, if it is the case, that he doesn't like me in that way… doesn't he know that I would understand better than anyone?_

I sit up and put the magazine down.

"Ashley?" I quietly call.

She stops typing and swivels the chair to face me slowly. "Yes?" She asks.

"Did you know?" I ask.

She raises an eyebrow, "I'm…not sure… I—,"

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

She sighs and looks at her feet for a moment, then looks at me when she speaks. "Yes, I knew, all right?"

"And you couldn't have told me?!" I ask, as I start becoming irritated.

"He told me not to tell you!" She shot back at me.

"You should have told me anyway! You tell me every piece of _useless_ information that you hear, but you couldn't tell me something this big about the guy I care about the most?!" I shout.

She looks back at the floor.

"I can't believe you!" I yell, now infuriated. "Why? Screw whether he told you not to say anything or not! I'm your _best friend_! You can trust me with anything—,"

"He wanted to tell you himself!" Ashley screams.

The ability to articulate seems to have left me. I close my mouth and allow my face to relax and you continue, now in a normal speaking tone.

"…Zac knew that since this was such big news, that he ought to tell you himself."

"Well he's had plenty of opportunities." I say icily.

She glares at me. "Do you not get how he's probably feeling right now?"

"I thought I would have, but apparently I don't. Why don't you explain the situation, all-knowing Ashley." I reply sharply, the venom still in my voice.

_I can't believe _both_ of them would keep something like this from me._

She takes a deep breath. "Well, no matter what you may think, he loves you, way more then he ever loved Rebecca, and I'm not talking in the "sisterly" sense. He's always worked so hard to impress you, because you never seemed to be interested in him, no matter what he did. So, I suppose, Rebecca was his way of trying to get over what he was feeling for you… but as you can see, that didn't work."

I am speechless.

Ashley continued, "So now that he sees that he can't have anyone take your place, I'm thinking he wants to see how you feel. And since he cares about you so much, doesn't it make much more sense that he wanted to tell you himself instead of having someone else pass on the information?"

I nod.

"He called me, the night they broke up. He wants to tell you, so can you please just let him?"

I smile, unable to take all of this in. "I-I… fine."

Ashley comes away from the computer and sits next to me. "Ok." She says and she hugs me.

**Zac's POV**

_I'm going to find time to do it. It had to be soon, whenever it is. I couldn't stand to see her give another guy a try. _

"You're thinking about her." Chad points out.

I jerk my head, bringing me out of my thoughts. I nod.

"You have to do it. She's going crazy."

"What?" I ask.

"Dude, are you serious?!" Chad asks.

I shrug, utterly clueless.

"She likes you, man. You didn't notice?"

I shake my head. "I guess it should be real soon then… huh?"

"Nooo… ya think?!"

"I do." I say.

.::**♥**::.


	13. The Note to Tell All

**Disclaimer: **Puh-lease. If you really think I own HSM, you're a fucking idiot.

**Author's Note:** Just in case you don't figure this out, a lot of time elapses in the story between chapter 12 and this chapter; hence the '3 months' thingy down there. Mmk, making sure we're all on the same page. Hahaha, I'm lengthening the story one chapter. THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER. I thought it was going to be, but I changed my storyline a bit, and now there will be one more chapter! Yay! So read on, HSM lovers, read on.

Enjoyy!

.::**♥**::.

**Vanessa's POV**

_I don't understand him anymore. He can't still be into me… if he was, he would have talked to me by now. That's it. I'm so done with 'Zac drama'. It's been three months since their breakup, next week is the last week of school for god's sake! You would think that he liked me enough to talk to me… but whatever._

**Zac's POV**

"Ready for summer?" I ask Chad.

"Yeah! The beach, parties, girls… need I say more?" He says with a grin. "Oh wait, you don't want _lots_ of girls, just _one_ in particular…"

"I told you dude, I'm over that." I snap.

"I know. Chill, man." He says.

**Vanessa's POV**

I sat in my room, drinking a diet coke and reading COMSOgirl! when someone knocked on my door.

"Nessa?" Ashley's voice.

I don't respond.

She knocks again and then opens the door and walks in.

"Your mom told me you were here, and you've been like depressed or some shit lately, so I invited myself over for a cheering up session." She says. Then she runs over and jumps onto the end of my bed.

"I'm fine, honestly." I say, although I'm not sure it sounded convincing.

"Uh huh, suuure you are." She says. "Well, tonight is girl time. We do not discuss boys… at least until later." She giggles.

I raise an eyebrow.

Ashley went on, "We're going to watch movies, order way too much pizza, wear our pajamas and eat ice cream."

I think about it. "…Alright." I reluctantly agree.

"_Why didn't you write me?" Aly demanded as she got out of the little wooden boat._

"_I did. I wrote you every day for a year." Noah said to her._

"_You wrote me?" Aly sounded shocked._

"_It wasn't over…it still isn't over." He said, then he kissed her._

"Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you… or, did you ever really get overPeter?" I ask.

"Honestly?" She says, I nod. "No. He was my first love. You just never get over that kind of stuff easily. There's always going to be a soft spot for that person in the back of your mind."

I nod again. "Ok," Ashley then turns back to _The Notebook_.

I tilt my head to the side, knowing exactly what she meant; but wondering how it was that she seemed to know the right thing to say.

"Ash?" I call quietly.

She turns back to me.

"Yes?" She asks.

"This might not make any sense to you, but thanks…for that," I say slowly.

She smiled, "I know," she says gently.

This is the Ashley who understood me; my best friend.

**Zac's POV**

It's early Thursday morning, the day before the last day of school. I go out for a not-so-normal run before school, at about 5am.

_Chad is a dumb ass for seriously believing that I'm over her. I can't wait for the end of school party next weekend. That could be the perfect time to—_

"Hey dude!" Chad calls from the driver's seat of a black Escalade. He pulls up next to me as I'm jogging on the side walk, I stop to talk.

"When did you get this?!" I ask breathlessly.

"The other day. My parents brought it home last night for me," he said, sounding excited.

"Why?" I ask, completely astounded.

He laughed, "They want to congratulate me for becoming a senior," he says with a huge smile across his face. "I think it's also some sort of bribe to try to make me want to get good grades my last year in high school," he rolls his eyes.

"Soo… where are you going?" I ask.

"No where, I just wanted to show you," he says with a shrug, "I'm gonna wait to unveil this baby until this weekend's party. Man, I feel so bad ass in this pimp-mobile!"

"Um…" is all I can manage to say.

"Dude, I'm kidding," he says, "Anyway, I've got to get home and park this thing, see you in an hour or so." And he drives off.

_I fucking hate him! Oh well, looks like pretty much everyone's planning on doing something major at this party… I can't wait to see how this goes._

**Vanessa's POV**

"Can you believe tomorrow is the last day of school?" Ashley says, jumping up and down and pulling on my arm.

"I know! I'm so excited for summer!" I say smiling.

"Do we need to go shopping for the graduation party on Saturday?" She asks.

"Umm… yeah! We need some new 'kinis ,you know," I say with a half-smirk.

Ashley nods, "Ok, so tonight?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"Alright, I'm crashing at your house then."

"I already knew that."

We hold hands and jump up and down a few times, giggling like little girls. We hug each other and then part for our afternoon classes.

**Zac's POV**

"_What_ are they doing?!" Chad whispers as we walk past Vanessa and Ashley jumping up and down.

"Some weird girl shit?" I suggest.

We keep walking and are soon joined by Vanessa.

"Hello boys," She says with a smile.

_Was that to me, or Chad?_

"Hey, Vanessa, what's up?" Chad asks coolly and politely.

"Zac and I have study hall together. And I'm super excited for the party Saturday night!" she says.

"Oh, I know! So are we," I say with a smile, "Chad, don't you have Physics next?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause it's the _other_ direction," I urge him.

"Oh, I know why he's going this way… you pass Monique's locker this way," Vanessa says with a devilish grin.

"Umm…no, I just like walking with Zac," he says with a dirty look at her.

I stop, "So what was that about making fun of _me_ this summer? Apparently I'm not the only one who wants to only be with one…"

_Oh shit, I just said way more than I needed to._

Chad starts smiling to himself, "So I _was_ right, you still do?!" He points at me and yells, "Ah Hah!"

I punch him on the arm.

Vanessa shakes her head and walks off towards study hall alone, muttering, "Boys…" and she scoffed.

**Vanessa's POV**

"Is this seat taken?" Zac asks as he sits next to me in study hall, about ten minutes after the hallway conversation.

"Oh, yes, you need to move. Phillip is sitting there," I say without looking away from my book.

When I finally look up, Zac has a hurt look on his face.

I smile and giggle, "I don't even know anyone named Phillip."

He smiles to and messes up my bangs so that they fall into my eyes, "You're mean, did you know that?"

"Umm… yeah, I know. But so are you, so no complaining," I scold.

You grin.

_Hello, sexy._

"So," you say.

"So…?" I repeat with a smile.

You start writing on a piece of paper, "I have to tell you something," you begin.

I touch your wrist as you start writing, "I already know about Rebecca…"

You laugh, "Well if you didn't by now, I would definitely be calling you an idiot right about now. But you knew," you say because I wind up to smack you on the back of the head, "And I would never call you and idiot."

I smile.

You keep writing for a while.

_God is he cute. Damnit…_

You look up from the paper and see me staring at you, "What?" you ask, but not rudely.

"Nothing, nothing," I insist. With that, I return to reading my book.

"Psst… Nessa," you whisper.

I look back up from my book. The bell rings. You place a folded up piece of paper in front of me and leave. I pick up the paper and look around, just to make sure no one is reading over my shoulder, and then I read the note. It wasn't very long, but I read it several times, in case I misunderstood it the other times.

_Oh my god…_

I put the note into my backpack and then rush out of the room, looking for Ashley. I make a note to myself to not show the note to anyone else until I talk to Zac about it.

.::**♥**::.


	14. Secrets, Secrets, Secrets

**Disclaimer:** Are you fo serious?!

**Author's Note:** Oh I love how I'm finding ways to prolong this. I'm so excited, but I think I've run out of extra ideas… -cries-.

**Ayooo: **I'm sorryyyy! I would have had this up yesterday, but my internet decided to take a vacation on me... what the fuck did I just say? So sorry for the extra delay, and here it is; the second to last.

.::♥::.

**Vanessa's POV**

"Do you like this one?" Ashley asks as she walks out of the dressing room. She's wearing a white bikini; the top has a dark orange flower design with strategically placed rhinestones on one side and the bottom has rhinestone detail across the top.

"Ash, it kinda makes you look pale, even though we all know how tan you are. I think it's the combination of the white and how light your hair is that does it," I say with a slight laugh.

She laughs too, and goes back in the dressing room. Meanwhile, I continue searching the racks. I find my own white bathing suit. It's a typical halter bikini. The bottom, however, has a brown belt type thing around it.

_I don't have a belted one. I'll try it on._

I go back to the dressing room, meeting Ashley on my way in. This time, she's wearing a black push-up halter bikini top and string-sided black bottoms. The bottoms had a small red heart on the upper right corner of the front.

"This one I like!" I say.

She smiles, "I think I'll get this one," she decides.

"Ok," I say, and I walk in to try on the suit I had found. It fit nicely, and the belt made my hips stand out to make my body look curvier. "I like it, but I'll keep looking too,"

Back out on the racks, I find a light purple bikini with a white pattern on both pieces.

"Hmm... purple?" Ashley says questioningly as she walks up behind me.

"Purple," I say finally.

"Girls? You need to get up; it's your last day of school!" My mom yells up the steps.

I roll over and tap Ashley on the cheek, "Can you believe that after today we're _seniors_?!" I say excitedly.

"I know," says Ashley, smiling, "I'm so excited for senior year," she rolls out of my bed and falls on the floor, we both start laughing uncontrollably.

"See you tonight, mom," I say to my mother as we pass her in the kitchen.

"You know, girls, school is not a fashion show," she says to us, eyeing what we're wearing.

Ashley is wearing a short khaki-colored skirt with a white spaghetti-strapped tank. Over the tank, she wore a red/orange three-quarter-sleeved sweater, which had a deep v-neckline. She carried and simple black purse and wore pearls around her neck. Shoes, she wore flip flops. She let her hair fall in loose curls that fell just about to her waist.

I wore dark wash, boot cut jeans. For my top I chose a tight fitting red off-the-shoulder tee that also revealed a sliver of my stomach. Over that I wore a light-weight black blazer that had a deep scooped neckline in the front. The jacket was short enough that you could see a bit of my red shirt coming out the bottom. I wore a black ribbon choker necklace and black heels. I also carried a black purse, but my hair was straight with the top layer pulled back and puffed up a bit.

I roll my eyes and giggle, "Oh mom, every day is fashion show,"

She smiles and shakes her head as we head out the front door, walking towards the school for the last time as juniors.

**Zac's POV**

_Riiiiiing. Riiiing._

"Dude, are you even up yet?!" I half yell into the phone.

"Can you just chill the hell out?" Chad shouts back at me. I have to hold the phone half a foot away from my ear to hear comfortably.

I laugh, "Sorry, just wondering where you were, you know school starts in about five minutes,"

"Are you serious?! _Shit!!"_ Chad screams. I hold my hand over the speaker to muffle the profanity.

_Click._

Chad hung up, probably while jumping out of bed looking for clothes.

_He's retarded._

"Hey Zac," Vanessa calls with a small wave and a smile as she passes me on the other side of the hallway.

I smile at her and give a slight wave back. It probably looked more like a hand twitch than anything.

"I'm here! I'm here! …_God,_" Chad sprints down the hallway and stops right next to me. He doubles over, breathing heavily.

"You know you look like shit, right?" I ask him.

He managed to find jeans, thought it looked as thought he never got around to changing out of the shirt he had slept in the previous night. He also had found sneakers, even his backpack had made it to school, even though we weren't going to do anything all day. His hair was poufier than I had ever seen it.

"Yeah thanks. I didn't have time to get a shower. I somehow got to brush my teeth," he says.

I look at him strangely, and then we go to homeroom and meet up with Ashley and Vanessa.

**Vanessa's POV**

"School is over for the year in officially _three class periods_," Ashley squeals to me as we walk with Zac and Chad.

"Well, we're this way," Zac says to Ashley and Chad as we part ways with them for our class. "You guys can all come and chill at my house for a while tonight if you want to,"

"Alright, we'll meet you at the door then," Ashley says with a wave.

"Bye!" I call after them.

Once we turn the corner, Zac taps my ass with his hand.

"Hey now, save _that_ for later," I say with a smile, swatting his hand away.

He laughs and puts his arms around my shoulders. I put my arm around his waist.

"You know Nessa, you're my _bestie_,"

"I agree, _bestie_," I say with a smile on my face.

"_Attention students, the final two classes have been cancelled for the day. Again, the two final period classes have been cancelled for the day. Have a good summer, and we'll see you in the fall." _An announcement played over the PA system through the building.

"Bonus!" Zac yells, punching his fist into the air.

I laugh. "C'mon, Zac, we have to find Ashley and Chad."

I pull out my cell phone in the hallway.

_And I don't have to worry about it getting taken… school's over!_

I smile as I push speed dial 2 to call Ashley.

_Riiing. Riiing. Riiiiiing._

"Hello, Nessa," Ashley says. "Can you hold on a minute?"

"Um… sure," I say.

"_Chad, hold my phone."_

"_Why?"_

"_Cause I need to grab the stuff out of my locker."_

"_Fine, who is it?"_

"_It's Vanessa."_

"_Oh, why didn't you just say that?!"_

I hear the argument coming through the phone.

"Hello, Vanessa?" Chad asks.

I giggle, "Well hello there, where are you guys?"

"In case you didn't hear, we're at Ashley' locker, because she cleans last minute," he says.

"_Oh shut the hell up, at least I got to _shower_ before coming to school," _Ashley snipes in the background

I can practically _hear_ Chad roll his eyes, "Anyway, we'll just meet you guys at Zac's. Who knows how long this could take."

"_You're so… ugh!" _Ashley speaks again.

"Alright, bye," I say.

_Click._

"What's up?" Zac asks.

"Well, Chad's gonna get himself slapped if he doesn't knock it off," I giggle, "Ashley's cleaning out her locker."

"Ashley knows how to clean…_anything?!_"

We both laugh.

"Chad said they'll meet us at your house in a little bit."

"Ok, you ready to get going?" Zac asks.

"Mhm. Goodbye school, see you next year!" I call over my shoulder as we walk out the door.

Zac laughs, "You know, you crack me up."

**Zac's POV**

"_No Vanessa, you can't just do that! You suck."_

"_Mhm, of course I do."_

"_That's right."_

"_Zac, you can't just stop in the middle…"_

"_Oh yeah? Well what if I do this?"_

_Thud… _silence.

Ashley and Chad walk into the room, confused looks on their faces.

Ashley spoke first, "Oh my god, I thought you were going to…wow."

Chad nodded with wide eyes.

"You're both stupid, you seriously thought we were getting it on?" I ask.

"Zac!" Vanessa screams, shocked.

"What?! They did!" I yell in her direction.

"So… what _are_ you doing?" Chad finally asks.

Vanessa shoots a dirty look at me, "We _were_ playing Scrabble, until Zac started losing and he hit the board."

They took the chance to look around, Ashley and Chad must have seen the little word blocks strewn across the floor, because the shock slowly left their faces.

"You really think we'd… you know, when you guys were on your way here?" I ask.

"Zac!" Vanessa screams again.

"I mean, seriously, we wouldn't even if you weren't on your way." I say quickly, trying to make everything a little less awkward.

_Well… maybe._

I smile to myself.

Vanessa shakes her head.

"Ok, let's do something else… please," Ashley says.

"I don't really want to stay in," Vanessa says, "We should go and do something."

"We should play mini golf!" Chad yells.

"You're such a puss," I say, "But sure I guess, that is, if you ladies would like to go."

Vanessa and Ashley look at each other and then nod.

**Vanessa's POV**

"This was a fun way to spend the last day of school," Ashley says as we walk off of the course.

"Mhm," I agree.

"I gotta get home," Chad says.

Zac concurs, "Actually, so do I. We'll see you girls tomorrow night."

I'm doing my usual talking-on-the-computer-at-nearly-midnight thing, just like every other summer night.

-Nessa- Guess what.

-Ash- ...what?

-Nessa- we're seniors! Hell fucking yeahhhh! )

-Ash- I know! I can't wait for tomorrow.

-Nessa- totally. Oh, phone's ringing. Gotta go.

-Ash- who is it?

-Nessa- ..Zac.

-Ash- Oh I get it. Alright, bye you slut, love you.

-Nessa- Lol. Goodbye Ashley.

"Hello?" I answer my cell phone.

"Nessa… you ready for tomorrow?" Zac's voice asks me.

"I always have been." I say while smiling.

.::♥::.


	15. Ooh La La Love

**Zac's POV**

_Ok, I've got my trunks on. Shades…_

I look around my room trying to locate my sunglasses.

_Oh here they are! So, shades on my head. Next shirt…_

I pull a plain white shirt over my head.

_Not that I really care, but now I match._

The trunks I was wearing were green, with white stripes in a plaid pattern all over.

_Um, grab my wallet and I'm ready to get out of here. Now where's Chad…?_

My phone starts ringing right then.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Zac, you ready? I'm out front," Chad says.

"Be down in a minute," I reply, and hang up. _Click._

I slip on my 'mandals', as Vanessa and Ashley like to call them and then head out to meet Chad in his Pimp Mobile.

"Soo, today's the big unveiling, huh," I say while getting into the passenger's seat.

"Damn straight," Chad says with a smile.

The graduation party was for one of the guys who had been on the basketball team this past year; which is how Chad and I got our invites. As for Ashley and Vanessa, they're a couple of the school's party girls. They get invited to everything. Sure, Ashley is more into the party scene, but they are a pair no matter what. They only go to something if the other one is also going.

"So where are they having this thing anyway?" I ask.

Chad glances at me, and then returns his eyes to the road. "The parents rented one of the huge houses in that big neighborhood about fifteen minutes from my house," he says.

"You mean over in Rosedale?" I ask.

"Mhm," he confirms.

"Wait a sec," I chuckle for a moment, "Chad, _your house_ is huge, bigger than mine I think. I think the correct term to describe these houses would be _gigantic_."

"I live in a big house?!" Chad looks shocked, then he starts laughing, "Oh, I must have forgotten for a minute."

I can't help but laugh too.

**Vanessa's POV**

"Coming!"

"Vanessa?" my mom yells up the stairs, "Can you please hurry up?!"

I stomp to the door and fling it open, "I said we're _coming_!" I scream back.

"Vanessa, the car's waiting, please hurry," My mom half pleads, "I'm leaving right now, so I'm not going to remind you anymore."

"Ok. We'll be there in like a minute."

My mom was heading off to her friends' beach house for the weekend, leaving the house to Ashley and me. So that meant we get a show-fer **(A/N**: I have no clue how to spell it. But I think you know what I mean and no curfew…how sweet is that?

"Ash, are you ready?" I call to Ashley who's looking in the mirror in my bathroom.

She sighs and walks out, "Yep. Are we leaving, then?"

I nod and grab my purse. We both already have our new suits on under our clothes and so just threw our phones, iPods, and cameras into our purses. Quickly, we each grab a zip-up sweatshirt for later. When it gets dark, they are having a bonfire, complete with hot dogs and marshmallows to roast, yummy!

We walk downstairs and slip on our flip flops in the foyer. As we walk out the door, I lock it behind us and slip the key back into my purse. There was only one car in the driveway, our car. My mother was already gone.

We get into either side of the backseat and the driver pulls out of the driveway and we head off to the party.

**Zac's POV**

Chad pulls us up to a huge, no, gigantic, no…_enormous_ house where at least three dozen cars were already parked in the driveway or lining the street. People were walking toward the black gate on the side of the house that opened to a huge deck.

"How sick is this?!" Chad asks with excitement, though it was directed at no one in particular.

We walked onto the deck and stood, shocked. It really was huge. The deck looked like it was mainly made to be a seating area. There were a few glass tables with chairs placed around them for eating. Also there was a row of lounge-type chairs set near the outside railing, where anyone seated in them could look out and see the whole property, not unlike Zac's house.

"Hey Zac! Hey Chad!" Monique yelled as she ran up to us.

"Monique!" Chad exclaimed, slightly shaken it seemed.

I look sideways at him and smirk, "Hey Monique, how are you? It seems like it's been forever…"

"I know," she says, " I missed you guys! What's up?"

Chad gained his voice back, "Nothing much. We're just scoping…you know, seeing who's here," he says smoothly.

"Oh, so have you seen Vanessa yet Zac?" Monique asks.

I had been looking around at the backyard and hearing _her_ name made me jump, "What? Ness… nooo…" I say quickly and nervously.

It was Chad's turn to look at me and smirk.

"Well, I'm sure I'll see you guys later," She says. And with a wave and a smile, she skips away, stopping to say 'hello' to some girl that Zac and Chad did not know.

Chad looks after her, "Yeah," he says.

"So, Monique, huh?" I ask, "Good choice, man," I approve.

Chad smiles, "Yeah, so where's your lady?" He asks looking around quickly, seeing if she is here or not.

I shrug, "She' not here yet, trust me," I smile, "At a party like this, you'll _know_ when Ashley and Vanessa arrive."

**Vanessa's POV**

"Excuse me, sir," she addressed the driver, "can we close the divider thing?"

"Going up," he said as he pushed a button.

Ashley laughed, "He probably thinks we want 'alone time'", she laughed some more.

I laugh too, "I just wanted to turn up the radio really loud and stand up out the sun roof."

And we did just that.

_Paper bags and plastic hearts, _

_all our belongings in shopping carts_

_it's goodbye, but we got one more night._

"Let's get it CRUNK," we scream along with the radio, we changed the words to our version of the song.

…_and drive around _

_and make peace with any empty town_

_we can make it right…_

"Throw it away; forget yesterday we'll make the great escape," Ashley yells next to me as we hang out the sunroof.

"We won't hear a word they say," I scream.

"They don't know us anyway!" We scream and head bang, our hair whipping around us and our laughter get taken away by the wind.

_Watch it burn, _

_let it die, _

_cause we are finally free tonight._

**Zac's POV**

_Where are they? Where are they?_

I pressed my hand to my left pocket, making sure _it_ was still there…

"Dude, I'm gonna go find Monique," Chad says, "Catch ya in a bit."

"Alright man," I say.

He walks away, looking around trying to locate "his girl".

A lot of people had arrived by now, but none of them seemed to be Vanessa and Ashley.

"Hey Zac."

"Sup Zac?"

"Looking good, Zac."

People randomly came up to me and said hi, it comes with the territory of being the basketball star. You get used to it. Still, none of those people were Vanessa. I walked around for a while, and ended up with Chad and Monique.

"She's still not here?" Monique asked me.

I shook my head.

_Everyone knows anyway, what's the point in trying to hide my disappointment?_

"Hopefully they'll get here soon," I say as I grab a cup and fill it with punch. Well, at least there's _some _punch in it, it's mostly some form of alcohol.

_Yep, typical party._

**Vanessa's POV**

The driver pulled as close to the front pathway as possible. He got out and came around the car to open the door for Ashley and me. We step out of the car, and pause on the flagstones leading to the side gateway.

"Ready?" Ashley says as she holds out her arm.

"You know it," I say as I smile and link arms with her.

"Oh no! The party has arrived!" Lucas yells as Ash and I walk through the gate.

With huge smiles on our faces, we walk right though the crowd with no problems and immediately head to the drink table. We each are handed a glass of red punch and we begin to scan the crowd.

"Oh, check him out! Who is that?" Ashley asks eagerly, eyeing a guy talking with Chad and Monique.

I think for a moment, "I think his name's James; he's on the water polo team."

"I think next year I'll be going to water polo games…to see James," she said flirtatiously. Then she giggled.

"Vanessa! Ashley! You finally made it," Zac says, hugging me from behind.

Ashley pretends to look hurt, "Yeah, nice to see you too _Zachary_."

He ruffles her hair a bit, "You know that's not my name, silly!" Then he hugs her too.

"How long have you been here?" I ask him conversationally.

He shrugs slightly, "Not long." He glances around, "Hey, Ness, do you want to take a walk with me?" He asks.

Ashley eyes him suspiciously then smiles and walks off.

"So what did you have in mind?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

He flashes a brief, crooked smile at me and says, "C'mon… and I'll tell you."

The bonfire was now blazing a ways off from the patio, where Zac and I now sat with our heads together.

"So… you've like… always?" I stutter out. Taking in the words… here and now, it was difficult, but I finally managed to grasp the sincerity in his voice.

"…And forever." He promised.

I could feel it coming, my fairytale ending.

He leaned in closer, lifting my chin up with one of his finger tips.

_Just breathe._

The distant firelight reached his eyes and made them sparkle.

_Wake up, Vanessa!_

His shining orbs were suddenly gone, he had closed his eyes.

I followed suite.

Our lips pressed together, _finally_, I felt like I had been missing it my whole life. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks. The world around me spun, but time stopped. While the kiss wasn't intense, we were caught up in it, and had forgotten how to breathe. Reluctant on both ends, we pulled away.

My eyes opened slowly to see him already looking at me. I couldn't tell what was going on in his head. His expression was a bit of everything. He seemed a bit dazed, but a smile played at the corners of his mouth. Maybe I was good at something.

**Zac's POV**

"Dude, what happened a little bit ago?" Chad asked me.

I argue with myself for a second, but then being, "What? Oh, you see, Chad, when a boy and a girl like each other very much they—"

"You and Vanessa had sex?!" He gasped.

"NO! We kissed."

"You and Vanessa _kissed?!_" He hissed at me.

"Yes. And speaking of, there's something I need to do right now." I walk away from him and his flabbergasted expression.

**Vanessa's POV**

Suddenly a pair of arms wind themselves around my waist and a voice at my ear asks quietly, "Did you miss me?" Zac then kisses me under my ear.

I smile, "Only a whole lot."

We had lost the world again for a moment, then I noticed Ashley staring at us.

"When did…how…_what?!_" She managed.

"A few minutes ago. He kissed me. We're together." I reply to her in the order she had asked, "Does that answer your questions?"

She nodded. A smile spread across her face and sooner than we could see it coming, she was clapping and jumping up and down.

She relaxed when she noticed that I hadn't started happy-dancing, and that Zac was still holding me.

"So… finally, huh?" She smiled again.

"Mmm," I sighed, "I know. I took him long enough, don't you think?"

He kissed me on the cheek. I guess he though he had waited long enough too.

_And so the summer begins._

Some people had left, but many hung around still, sitting around the fire. I look around and take it all in. People were laughing and talking and just glad to be with each other. Zac and I shared a blanket, he sat behind me, his hands behind him to prop himself up. I sat between his legs and leaned back onto his chest. I smiled to myself and began giggling.

"Something wrong? Or are you just going crazy on me?" Zac asked, I could sense the smile in his words.

I couldn't find the right words to use, but he seemed to understand. He kissed the top of my head and that was enough for me.

"Perfect," I whispered to myself.

He sat up, forcing me to reposition as well. He looked into my eyes, while the reflection of the flames played across his face again.

"It is," he agreed. He leaned in and kissed my forehead, "Absolutely perfect," he whispered to me.

What goes around comes around. Well, I'd have to say I disagree. Zac came around, only I wasn't letting him go anywhere. There was no letting him go around, he was all mine.

_Vanessa, I know I haven't always been there for you, I know I haven't treated you the best either. But right now I want you to know that I __**will**_ _be there for you. And I want you to know that I __**won't**__ mistreat you any longer. I want you, all of you, forever and ever. And I hope that's enough. Whenever you call for me, I will come. I promise. –Zac_

It had been a week since the party. And I had read the note a thousand times since receiving it. I folded it up and walked to my dresser to place it back into my jewelry box where I had been stashing it. But suddenly, that didn't seem fair to Zac. I walked to my computer desk and hung the note with a thumbtack on my corkboard, where everyone could see it.

I stepped back and smiled, thinking again how he was _mine_, and no one could take him away.

Just then my phone rang. With the smile still on my face, I walked over and looked at the screen, even though I knew who it was. I picked it up, smiling bigger than ever.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," I say immediately, but meaning every word of it.

There was a pause and I could almost hear his smile from the other end, "I was hoping you'd say that."


End file.
